sLeEpOvEr
by kalyn19
Summary: Azula and Zuko are holding a sleepover! Complete invites are sent! Sokka's driving, Azula's plotting, Zuko's birthday partying. Arrived! Games, anybody! Sugar rush! ON HOLD SORRY
1. plan to party

Hello everyone! Don't you sometimes just want to escape the seriousness and hang out in a place that's utterly funny yet disturbingly stupid? Us cousins do that all the time! This story is basically about Azula holding a birthday -slash- sleepover party for her _dear _Zuzu. [AU best aprt, you get to pick the guests!

We have a theory that Prince Zuko's birthday is March 31st, because March is summer and well, he's fire nation. Perfect coinkydinky huh? As for the 31st day, well let's just say we look forward to what'll happen!

I bored you long enough… on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on me.

* * *

**ZUZU'S PARTY**

Ah, what a fine morning! The sun shines bright on the path of the Fire's mansion. (a/n; well, they don't have a surname…) A perfect day to go out, have fun, and…

"AAAHHH!" screamed Zuko as he ran away from his sister. She always had a thing for bothering him, especially on _his_ day.

"Wait up, Zuzu!" she smirked. "Don't you want to play games with us?" she asked.

Zuko looked back with a glare. "Girls are crazy!" he said before running down the stairs.

Azula looked at him with an evil smirk. "Ty Lee, please retrieve our little birthday boy." She commanded in her ever so simple yet conniving voice.

Ty lee nodded with a smile. "Aye aye Azula!" she said before bouncing down the stairs. She flipped above Zuko and landed a few inches in front of him. Zuko stopped with his unscarred eye widened and he gulped.

"Hey there, Cutie." She said before she punched his shoulder, causing him to be paralyzed. He dropped on the floor, unmoving, with a pout.

He saw Ty lee call out. "Okay, Azula. Your brother's waiting for you." She said waiting for her friends to come down. Zuko muttered under his breath that luckily Azula wasn't close enough to hear.

Azula looked at her brother on the floor. Mai, on the other hand, stood 3 feet away from them with a blush on her pale face.

"I hate you…" muttered Zuko to his sister.

Azula just smiled. "So do I, dear brother. Happy birthday." She said pinching his cheek.

Zuko shook her hand off. "You're evil!"

Azula helped him stand up. "Why thank you, Zuzu."

Zuko just gave her a glare. Ty lee brought out he phone.

"Hey Azula, what if we invite the rest of the people to his birthday? Won't that be fun?"

Azula glanced at the calendar before looking at Ty Lee with an evil smile. "yes, that sounds entertaining." She smirked.

Zuko was angry. "Hey, it's my birthday! Don't you go controlling it!"

Azula didn't seem to hear. "What's that, Mai? You'd love to have a sleepover? Sounds absolutely interesting." She smirked looking at Zuko.

Zuko sighed. Mai didn't say anything! She just nodded and looked away. _Well, I guess if Mai says so…_

"Didn't you hear that, Zuzu? Your girlfriend wants a sleepover for your birthday."

Zuko nodded in defeat. Azula smirked, Mai looked up in shock. _Why'd he go along with it?_

"Alright!" exclaimed Ty lee as she flipped her phone open (a/n: her pink fluffy phone) then looked at Azula.

"Who should I call?" she asked with a shrug.

Azula put her finger on her chin. "Hmm… let me think…"

Zuko's eyes widened. Who know who his demented sister would invite… Mai looked at Zuko and felt sorry.

"Azula, why not let Zuko choose the party guests?" she asked in her monotone. "It IS his birthday."

Azula looked at her goth of a friend. "hmm… I suppose that would be appropriate." She looked at Zuko.

"I'm giving you your freedom to choose for guests. But don't embarrass me." She said narrowing her eyes.

Zuko glared. _It's MY birthday, you have no authority on me… _

"Are you forgetting who Father trusted his mansion to?" she said coldly.

Zuko glared at her once more. _Stupid favoritism…_

Ty lee's hand was starting to get sore from holding her phone up. "So… who do I call?"

As Zuko was about to speak, Azula shouted.

"EVERYBODY"

Zuko looked back and glared at his sister.

Azula acted coy. "What? The more the merrier." She smirked.

Mai and Zuko sighed. Ty lee happily dialed the random numbers. Azula kept plotting in her devious mind.

**TO BE CONTiNUED

* * *

**

Well well well, Azula sure has something… so, who do you want to see with them on Zuko's birthday? Review or PM me about it and what you want them to do! Thanks a bunch!

kalyn19


	2. invites

Hey guys! Sorry it took this long for me to update, I was waiting for more reviews or requests, but since it looks like there won't be anymore. To clarify things up, Zuko has NO permanent ship here. Mostly because, it's his birthday and we like having fun with the birthday boy! Games are in store the next chappie, so tell me, who do you want Zuko to end up with at the end of the day? And if they survive Azula, in the morning? Tell me all about it and I'll TRY to include ALL of your requests! Thanks a bunch! **Please don't skip the a/n at the end!**

kalyn19: I therefore give you:

**sLeEpOvEr: the Invites part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or the featured songs here.

* * *

**START**

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Sokka's head shot up as he looked at his sister.

"What is it, K'tara?" he asked curiously. He was on the couch, eating fried chicken he ordered, as he watched his favorite TV show, '…'

Katara stomped down the stairs then she marched in front of her brother's face.

"Hey! I'm watching!" he complained. Katara had her hand on her hip pose with a pissed off face.

"Watching? WATCHING? At a time like this? DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS???" she answered ballistically.

Sokka looked at her in confusion. He put his finger on his chin to look like he's thinking. "Hmmm… what is today again?"

Katara sighed and pointed to the calendar. 'March 31.'

Sokka's eyes widened. "Oh! OH NO!" he said jumping out of his seat, the chicken flying off his lap. "K'tara why didn't you tell me this?"

Katara glared at her brother. "What? Oh I thought you're show was more important so I didn't bother!" she smiled sarcastically.

Sokka returned it with a glare.

"yes, bro, tomorrow's --"

_Miss independent_

_Miss self sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne…_

"Hello?" Katara answered totally ignoring her brother's stare. Sokka was glaring, not staring.

"Ty Lee? How'd you…"

"Listen, Zuko's having a birthday party, and you're invited. Could you come?" she asked eagerly over the phone.

Katara raised her brow. "Party?" Sokka looked her way and suddenly his anger faded away.

"Could you? Please say yes!" she insisted. Katara smiled in defeat. "O- okay… I guess."

"Party?" Sokka interrupted. "Can I--"

"Okay, 7 pm sharp, got it, bye Ty lee." She said then flipped her phone and slid it in her pocket. She looked at Sokka, who was pouting.

"How come I'm not invited?"

Katara shrugged and went upstairs to change, leaving her brother down there, to pout.

♥ ♥ ♥ commercial ♥ ♥ ♥

okay, you're probably wondering, why Katara first, right? Well, cause I love her ringtone! Hehehe… oh and anyway, I dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers! For your discretion, I won't say your pennames, you know who you are! Have a cookie!

And of course I dedicate this to blah blah blah…

That's it! Back to the story, poor Sokkie-poo…

♥ ♥ ♥ commercial ♥ ♥ ♥

Toph sat on the couch, crossed arms, as she looked bored as always. She didn't have a bad day, no, why would she? It's not like Aang left her there in his house, all alone, while he fed Appa and momo… noooo…

"Twinkletoes is dead when he comes back." She said to herself. _Call me here to help him with earthbending, and there he is, feeding his lemur and his pet… bison… He's dead…_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)_

_  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting…_

"hello?" she answered, in a bored tone I might add. (she has a c ellphone for calls, okay? She wouldn't need the sms feature, she can just shout it out and the person would hear.)

"Hey Toph!" answered Ty lee in a cheery tone.

Toph raised her eyebrow. "Ty lee? How'd you --"

"Zuko is having a birthday party and you're invited, wanna come?"

Toph shrugged. "party? Sure… beats being here…"

Ty Lee cheered. "Great! It's 7 pm sharp, at Azula's mansion."

"Azula's?"

"Her father trusted it to her."

Toph shrugged. "whatever."

"Byebye!" then she hung up. Toph sighed.

Aang entered the room, Momo in his hands.

"Hey Toph! What party?" he asked petting the little lemur.

Toph kicked the ground and tripped Aang, momo flew or glided from his hands last minute.

"Ouch… What was that for, Toph?"

Toph, the great earthbender, stood up and laughed at Aang. "I'm going now, twinkletoes. Bye!" she said sarcastically in a _sweet_ tone as she walked out the door. Aang looked at her, confused.

_  
_Aang raised his brow as he dusted his shoulders. _Why wasn't I invited? _He pouted.

(poor poor Aangy…)

Sokka sat on the couch, pouting, his arms crossed as he glared at the TV.

"_We interrupt your program to give you breaking news, cabbage stocks are up! Way up! Here's cabbage man with the inside… Cabbage man?"_

_Cabbage man hides his precious cabbage from the camera. "My cabbages! Stay away!" she shouted before running away with his cart of cabbages._

_- - - beep - - -_

_(back to the anchorman) "Okay, forget you ever saw that. And now we bring you back to your show…"_

Sokka huffed. "Who cares… BOO! BOO!" he sounded really pissed off.

Katara walked down the stairs with a small sport bag. Sokka glared at her and then looked at the bag.

"You're going to a party, Katara. Not a sleepover." He said, still glaring, still irritated.

Katara smiled. "Ty lee said it was a sleepover. So… what do you think?" she said showing off her clothes. Sokka pouted. Katara stopped. "Oh… sorry."

She walked up to Sokka, sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Sokka looked away.

"I wanna go to the party too!" he said in a childish voice.

Katara smiled as she lowered her brow. "Come on, Sokka! It's not that bad, look on the bright side, tomorrow's--"

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really  
Really really…_

"Hello?" answered Sokka as he took his phone from his pocket.

Katara raised her brow. "Wannabe? Spice Girls Wannabe?" she asked, twitching her eye. Sokka covered the speaker of his phone, as though the person on the other side of the line won't hear.

"It's catchy!"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"hello? Ty Lee? I'm so glad you called!"

Ty lee was surprised. "You are?" she asked seductively.

Sokka nodded, even if Ty lee couldn't see it. "Heck yeah!"

"Why is that, cutie?" she said calmly on the other line.

Azula, Mai and Zuko slapped their foreheads.

"Ty lee, I believe you have some business to attend to." Whispered Azula. Ty le nodded.

"So --"

"Can I come?" he cut off. Ty le raised her eyebrow.

Katara lazed her eyes. "Smooth…" she complimented sarcastically.

Sokka glared at her.

"Sure thing, cutie! Come by around…"

"I'll be there!" he said shutting his phone. He ran upstairs and slammed his door shut.

Katara sighed. _Oh brother…_

(on the other line…)

"What do you see in that creep?" said Mai in her monotone.

"Cuteness." She shrugged.

Azula just slapped her forehead, Mai sighed, Zuko w as thinking of ways to escape his sister's clutches…

(there, sokkie-poo's invited…)

Aang was playing outside with momo. He was trying to catch him, lost where he was going, and tripped, landing face first in the mud. Aang looked up at the lemur who was sitting on the fence, as if mockingly. He looked up, as he lazed his eyes. _Ah, let him have fun, I was about to take a bath anyway…_

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away _

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud …  


He took the phone in his pants.

"Mr. Muddy speaking."

"Aang?" asked Ty lee.

"Ty Lee? How'd you--"

"Listen, Zuko's having a birthday party and you're invited, wanna come?"

Aang narrowed his eyes. "I dunno, maybe this is one of those traps he's setting…"

"Come on, he's past that, now!" she eagerly insisted.

Aang sighed, but regained perkiness. "Sure I'd come! I love parties!"

Ty lee smiled. "great! Be here by 7 pm sharp! See ya!" then she hung up.

Aang grinned, which caused him to taste the mud in his face.

"Bleh!" he said sticking out his tongue then scraping the mud off.

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

Well? That was part 1! The gAang! I'm kinda tired, so part two will come soon. But not tomorrow, we're having an early Halloween party! Which gives you more th\ime to tell me what pairings you want and what games you want them to paly, aside the games already in store! Thanks!

See ya! Please review!

kalyn19


	3. invites II

**NO SKIPPIE THE A/N!**

Hello guys! I'm glad you like this! Anyway, I'm happy to say the Halloween party was nice! So, a few memos:

This will include ALL pairings except yaoi or yuri.

The games added are: Pin the tail on the hog monkey

The invites will be sent as "Lee's" birthday.

I need more reviews

Tell me the pairings you like so I can include them, and probably some moments that you want to happen in that shipping!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or any songs here, I barely know some…

* * *

**Invites: Part 2**

Jet was strolling in the mall, hands in his pockets. He was looking for something to apologize to Katara with. She never did formally forgive him. He stopped by a window where he saw the perfect gift.

"There!" he said. But before he could run and get it, his phone rang.

_i lied  
it's not cause i wanted to  
trust me without you i'm incomplete  
you can have my tongue if i can't _

_  
apologize for my stance  
i've killed the romance  
so i'm standing here to claim  
responsibility…_

"hello?" he answered, a little annoyed, I might add. Just as he did, the gift he saw was already sold. _Dammit, this better be important!_

"Hello, Jet?"

"Who are you?" he asked frustrated.

"Ty Lee." She answered perky-like. "Anyway, Lee is having a party, you wanna come?"

Jet raised his brow. "Lee? Oh! Lee! Yeah sure I'll come."

Ty lee jumped. "great!"

"Oh and how did you get my number?" he asked freaked out.

Ty lee grinned. "I have my sources. So, be here at 7 pm okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yup!" then she hung up. So did he.

Jet slid his phone in his pocket. "That girl's deranged…"

(Jet's invited, due to request, and torture, I mean fun…)

_  
_Jin was sipping tea in her home. "Ah, Jasmine tea. My favorite!" she said half to herself. She remembered the guy she went out with that served her tea. But just as soon as those thoughts went, her phone rang.

_Throw up a quarter and I'll call it  
heads he loves me, tails he loves me not  
I keep his picture in my wallet  
I guess I miss him a little more than I thought_

_  
It's complicated  
It's underrated  
This is so much more than I anticipated  
It's heart related  
It's complicated_

"Hello?" she asked putting down her tea.

"Hello, Jin?"

"Do I know you?" she asked raising her brow.

"mmmm, no! Anyway, Lee is having a party, wanna come?" she asked.

Jin gulped. _Lee? Why invite me? It's complicated, remember!?_

"Come on, he's expecting you!" she insisted.

"I do not!" Zuko shouted in the background. Mai glared at him, he was scared. Azula laughed hard and mockingly.

Jin's eyes widened. "Was that Lee?"

Ty Lee grinned. "Yeah, he says 'I do.'"

Zuko was about to shoot fire but Mai glared and he lowered his head.

Jin smiled, and she wasn't aware of it. "Well, in that case, I'll go." She smiled then hung up.

She walked up the stairs and started to dress.

(haha, Zujin. Ain't it cute?)

"Well, that's everybody!" Ty lee exclaimed, flipping her phone closed. Azula glared.

"Really, Ty Lee? What about Sokka's girlfriend?" she smirked.

Ty lee blinked, acting coy. "I'm right here, Azula." She grinned.

Azula raised her brow. "I mean the kyoshi girl. Unless you don't want to find ways to get them to dump Sokka then…"

"Already done…" she said flipping her phone back on and dialing numbers.

Yue was lying on her satin soft bed in the spirit world, rethinking everything that happened in her life.

"Sokka…"

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight_

_  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_

She was taken from her dream. "He- hello?!" she asked startled.

"Hello, Suki?" grunted Ty lee.

"No, this is Yue. How did you get—"

"Oh, wrong number, I was looking for Sokka's ex-girlfriend…" she smirked.

"That's me. Yue, the moon spirit. Now how the—"

"Oooooh…" _Great, more rivals for that cutie… _"Yue, the moon spirit!"

Azula's eyes widened, apparently impressed. "Ty lee, mind telling me how you got the numbers?" she asked, twitching her eyes.

Zuko and Mai were also impressed, and confused. "The MOON SPIRIT!?"

Ty Le just grinned at them.

"hello, you still there?" asked Yue, who couldn't believe it herself. Someone actually contacted her, in the SPIRIT WORLD.

"Yeah, You see, There's a party here, and you're invited, by Sokka's request. Wanna come?" she evilly asked.

Yue shrugged. She looked at the spirit watching over her. "Could I?"

The spirit shook his head.

"Come on, I'll just see Sokka for one night…" she pleaded. Ty lee heard the whole thing.

The spirit nodded. Yue smiled. "Yay! When is it?"

"7 pm sharp! By Yue!" she smirked. She hung up, leaving Yue to squeal in joy to see her beloved again.

Azula, Mai and Zuko gave her a weird look.

"Now I know why you're friends with Azula." Said Zuko with a weird look still.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you Ty lee." Snapped Azula. Ty Lee smiled.

"I'm bored…" Mai interrupted.

Ty lee, Azula and Zuko gave her a lazed eyes look. "We know." They spoke in unison.

(Yue's invited cause I miss her so much!)

"Okay, Ty lee, now with Sokka's present girlfriend!" Azula demanded.

"I'm already here!" she said.

Azula lazed her eyes. Mai and Zuko sighed. "I said present not future!" she screamed.

"Ohh…" then dialed the number.

Suki was on her way to Sokka's house. She was supposed to meet him for lunch, and obviously, he forgot. (a/n; it's not what Katara indicated in the last chappie, FYI)

She knocked on the door. Katara answered it.

"Hey Suki. Come on in." she invited.

"Thanks…"

_My boyfriend's crazy deranged  
But I love him just the same_

_and I ain't going nowhere_

_  
My boyfriend won't ever change  
And I love his thugged out ways  
So let's not take it there…_

"That's my phone." Alarmed Suki as she grabbed it from her bag.

"I see." Katara said sarcastically with a wierd look.

"Hello?" answered Suki.

Sokka was coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Suki?" spat ty Lee.

"Yeah? Ty lee? How'd you--"

Sokka came down and ran to Suki. "Suki!" he said with wide arms.

"Sokka!" she said hugging him.

Katara rolled her eyes. "it gets cornier everytime."

Ty lee's eye twitched. _That hag better not lay a finger on my cutie…_

"yes?" asked Suki on the other line.

"Huh? Oh…"

"Is that ty lee?" asked Sokka.

"Mhm." Answered Suki sweetly, causing Ty lee's eyes to twitch.

"Yeah, umm…"

"She'll probably invite you to the party! Say yes!" insisted Sokka. This irritated Ty lee more.

Azula, Mai and Zuko snickered. Ty lee glared at them.

"Is it true, Ty lee?" asked Suki.

"Ngh… mhm…" she repied annoyed.

"Well then I'll guess I'll go!" she said, kissing Sokka on the cheek.

Katara smiled. "awww…" sarcastically.

Ty lee heard the 'tsup' sound. She twitched and hung up. She slammed her phone closed and pouted. "All done…"

Azula laughed. Ty lee looked at her with teary eyes. _She's so sadistic… _

Zuko looked away. "Great! Now we're having so much guests…" he spat sarcastically

Mai sighed. "It's okay Ty Lee." She said in her monotone.

Azula and Zuko looked at her shocked.

Mai shrugged. Ty lee ran to her friend and hugged her. "Thanks Mai!"

**End

* * *

**

Awww… now that wasn't fun for ty lee… poor her…

So? What do you think? And I still need pairings people, and moments you want them to happen.

looks at reviews "LOL!"… "Me and my friends played pictionary, and we were so frustrated we ended up playing sharades… (lol)"

_  
_I hope you like this chappie! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	4. on  our  way

Hello! I am so glad you like this fic so much! You gave me 5 reviews! Yay! Thank you! Anyway, the party hasn't begun. Mainly because, they aren't there yet. Did I mention Azula's mansion is in a prestigious neighborhood 5 miles away from where the others live? I figured you knew. Hehe…

And I'm so glad of your response, and as promised, all pairings included. **Now I raise another question, you mind a little horror or just plain humor?** Thanks!

**AND PLEASE DON"T SKIP THE A/N AT THE END!!!**

There are important questions there that need answering…

So, I bored you long enough…

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, but I would like to know how Mai and Zuko became an item…

* * *

**Sleepover: On Our WAY!**

5:26 pm:

"Sokka! Hurry up!" shouted Katara up the stairs. She tapped her foot impatiently as she looked at her watch. "Sokka!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said running down the stairs. He was wearing dark blue pants with a camouflage shirt. He had a bag, which looked a lot like leather, only it was blue. Katara sighed.

"Come on, the last bus is leaving in 4 minutes!" she said impatiently.

"Katara, where's the cactus juice?"

Katara's eye twitched. "What for?!"

Sokka had a smug on his face. "Well, it's a party, and it's the only time I can drink some without you nagging at me."

Katara's eye twitched. She pulled his ear as she dragged him outside.

"Ow…oww…oww… oww…" he said repeatedly as he tried to break free. In vain, I might add. He just pouted as he saw the bottle on the chair. He gave it such a hopeful stare. It was the cactus juice he wanted, and he held on to the door frame just to get it.

"Come on, Sokka!" she said trying to pull his brother back with his ear. He slipped away and grabbed the bottle. Katara sighed. "Oh brother…"

Sokka sighed in relief and placed it in his bag. "Well, K'tara, I guess I won!"

Katara glared at him. "Let's just go!" she said turning around and looking at her watch. "Oh shoot."

Sokka walked up to her. "What is it?"

Katara lifted her wrist so Sokka can see. "5:30"

Katara slapped his brother's forehead. "Now how are we going to make it?"

"Hold on." Sokka said taking out his phone and dialing numbers.

_My boyfriend's crazy deranged  
But I love him just the same_

_and I ain't going nowhere_

_  
My boyfriend won't ever change  
And I love his thugged out ways  
So let's not take it there...  
_

"Hello?" answered Suki.

"Hey Suki! It's Sokka."

"Oh, hey there. Why'd you call?"

Sokka smiled. "No reason…" He got lost. Oh Suki's voice made him lose his thoughts once again. Katara smacked his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he snapped rubbing it.

Katara glared at him.

"Sokka?" inquired Suki curiously.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Listen, you have transportation?"

Suki raised her brow. "Oh, yeah. I'm going to ride a bus to…"

"Well, don't." he said sure. Katara raised her brow.

"Why?"

"Cause I'll pick you up." He said confidently. He hatched an idea and wanted to use it oh so badly.

"HOW!?" Katara screamed. He covered the phone so Suki won't hear her.

"Was that Katara?" she asked. Sokka nodded, with an "mhm"

"So, how will you pick me up?"

Somehow Katara knew exactly how. And she was afraid to take it in.

Too bad, Sokka said it. "On my dad's car. I'm driving."

Suki laughed, Katara slapped her forehead. Sokka pouted. "It's the fastest way. See you then." He said shutting his phone.

Katara crossed her arms. "You do know dad is going to kill you, right?" she said not amused at all.

Sokka opened the garage door, turning his back from his sister. "Yeah, well dad says I'm a man now, so I guess he trusts me enough to lend me his car." He said taking the keys and opening the door.

Katara rolled her eyes. "But Sokka, you don't have a driver's license!" she said worried now. She wanted to keep her stubborn look, but found no way else.

Sokka hopped on the van. "Are you coming or not?" he asked.

Katara gulped. "Here goes everything…" she said taking her seat. She buckled her seatbelt and held on tight. _Please let me get out of this alive, please let me get out of this…_

"Hold on!" Sokka said starting the engine, stepped on the gas paddle, and shifted it forward.

"OH MY AGNI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Katara as they sped, like a speeding bullet minus 10 kilometers per second, out in the sunset.

**TO BE CONTiNUED

* * *

**

It just gets better and better. Anyway, I enjoyed making this, even if it w as a cliff hanger, oh well. Review please! Thank you!

So, if you want to guest star here, then mind reviewing to tell me what you want to be? Thanks! I need delivery guys, maids, a butler, and such. I'll keep it comedy, for you!

Thanks again!

kalyn19


	5. pick up

Hello people! I'm glad you like it! And I will post the cast of extras here, hope your names are in it!

Twilight Rose2: The Muffin Delivery Girl

Fourfourfourfour: delivery guy!

Anyway, on to the show/fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

* * *

**PICK UP**

Subtitled as: **SOKKA'S NONEXISTENT DRIVER'S LICENSE**

5:38 pm

Katara was nervously breathing in her seat, switching a glance at Sokka once in a while. Surprisingly, they hadn't run over anyone or anything since they started. Still, she was nervous. She looked out the window nervously, the streets were okay, she guessed. Not much bumps, however, Sokka's driving made it look like they had double the bumps. Well, for a person who doesn't have a driver's license, he sure drove rather "smoothly". Well, more smoothly than Katara imagined. So she started to calm down.

"Um, Sokka… where did you learn to drive?" she asked glancing at her brother, who was focused on the road.

"Can't you see I'm driving? Do you want to make it to the party or not?" he said pissed off. Sure he w as confident at first, but you don't want him to lose focus now, would you? (yes I would)

"Okay…" she said starting to get nervous again. Man, she wouldn't want to do that again. Imagine what will happen if he lost focus. 'No! I'm too cute and innocent to die…" she whispered.

"What?!" Sokka asked confused.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" she screamed.

Sokka turned the wheel nervously and hit the breaks. Katara fell forward with a thud, even if she had her seatbelt on.

"Okay, I totally regret that…" she said slumping back to her chair.

Sokka honked the horn. "Suki! Come out now!" eh shouted. Katara just stayed in her seat, her eyes widened. _If I distracted him with a question, think of what Suki's presence might do… Oh no…_

Suki came out, she wore tight jeans and a yellow and green shirt. This time, she wore less makeup. She had a backpack that was the same color as her shirt. She stood on the doorway, speechless.

"Hey Suki!" waved Katara sheepishly. _Agni help us…_

"He- hey Katara…" she said snapping out of her gaze.

"Come on, Suki!" said Sokka as he waved to his girlfriend.

Suki smiled weakly at Sokka. "hey there…" she said going to the side of the van. She sat on the first row of the passenger seat, then looked at Sokka.

"Uhm, Sokka, you do have a driver's license, right?" she asked nervously as she buckled her seat.

Sokka shook his head with a grin as he looked back at Suki, who was now gripping her things.

"O-okay…" she said twitching her eye.

Sokka pouted. 'It's the fastest way to the party, do you trust me?"

Suki smiled. "Yes, Sokka, I do." She said to her boyfriend, who got over confident and started to drive.

Suki and Katara held on to their seats and screamed. After a while, the car slowed down and they calmed down as well.

"I think I left my stomach back there…" said Suki with wide eyes.

Katara nodded. "We'll come back for it, along with my common sense at home…" she whispered.

Sokka pouted. "HEY!" he said glancing at Katara.

Katara was looking straight at the road, her eyes very wide. "WATCH THE ROAD WATCH THE ROAD WATCH THE ROAD!" she screamed as they headed to the Bei Fong gate.

Sokka looked back up front, his eyes widened as he started to scream.

Suki started to scream too. "Sokka! HIT THE BREAK HIT THE BREAK HIT THE --"

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ Commercial ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

TOKKA moments dedicated to these people:

Twilight Rose2

reconrex

This fic is dedicated to Sativa, Mary Jane and MJ

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ End commercial ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

5:47 pm

The car stopped suddenly, causing all of them to thrust forward, unlucky for Sokka. He was too eager to drive he forgot to wear his seatbelt. They looked up at what the agni had happened.

There she was, Toph Bei Fong, standing in front of the car, she was in her bending pose, and seemed to have stopped the car.

Katara, Suki and Sokka stepped out of the car. Katara helped Suki get off. Sokka looked at Toph and ran to her. Toph lazed her eyes, she could feel the vibrations and wanted to stop him, but too late, he hugged her.

"Oh Toph! You saved us! You're the best!" he said hugging the little earth bender.

Toph tried to pull him off. "Get off me, snoozles!" with one last push, he fell on the solid ground.

"Ouch… That kinda hurt…" he murmured.

Katara and Suki sweat dropped at Sokka and ran to Toph.

"Thanks Toph!" said Katara with a smile.

Toph lazed her eyes. "What for, sugar queen? For stopping the van, or for knocking out your brother?" she smirked.

Katara put her finger on her chin. "Hmmm, both!" she said happily.

Suki kneeled beside Sokka on the ground and started to poke him.

"Sokka, you okay?" she said poking his cheek.

Toph narrowed her eyes. "Why'd you let snoozles drive again?" she asked diverting the current state.

Katara sighed. "I didn't. He did. He doesn't even have a driver's license." She said sadly, hoping Toph could ask her dad for a driver and a car, or something.

Toph laughed mockingly. But soon her seriousness returned. "Well, that brings me to one conclusion." She said gripping her bag.

Suki helped Sokka up. Toph lazed her eyes.

"What's that?" he asked dusting his pants.

"I'm taking the bus." She said as she turned around.

"No Toph! Wait!" pleaded Sokka.

Katara pleaded as well. "Please Toph, come with us!" she said.

Toph sighed. She loved the attention, and Sokka pleading.

"Why? What'll happen if I come?" she asked, turning back.

Katara gulped. "So we will have less car accidents…" she whispered.

"I heard that!" Sokka growled.

Katara stuck her tongue out.

Suki was speechless.

Toph wondered why.

"Why should I risk my life spending a road trip with snoozles as the driver?" she said impatiently. _Come on, why don't you speak up!_

Suki tilted her head up and smiled weakly at Katara. "I'm… partly fine with Sokka as the driver, Katara. If you want I can…"

Toph cut her off. "Distract him so you can go crashing through another wall?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

Everybody was silenced. Toph bit her tongue. _That was utterly rude…_

Katara wanted to speak but was cut off by Toph again.

"I'll go, but you can drop me off at Twinkletoes' house. It's safer to go on Appa." She said walking towards the vehicle. Katara followed.

Toph slammed the door open and threw her stuff at the seat she sensed from the vibrations she sent with the slam.

"Toph, you o—"

"Yeah, sugar queen. Now let's get going!" she said going to her seat and crossing her arms.

"If you say so." Said Katara as she went to the front seat.

Sokka and Suki followed.

"Everybody ready?" he asked buckling his seatbelt.

"No." Katara gulped.

"Sissy…" Toph murmured.

Suki raised her brow and let out a chuckle.

Katara glared at her.

"Okay…" he said starting the engine then he hit the gas. Then again, they sped off to the already set-sun with a scream. To Aang's!

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ commercial ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

okay, so Sokka needs to learn how to drive, Toph needs gum, Katara needs to calm down, Suki needs to talk more. Man this roadtrip's gonna be a long one…

so, let's see what the nobles are at!

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ commercial ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

6:03 pm

"I'm bored." Said Mai simply as she sat on the couch with crossed arms.

Zuko sat next to her, a bit bored as well. "I know…" he said in the same tone.

"Let's play _pictionary_!" shouted Ty Lee happily as she held out the board game.

Azula was sitting on the singles chair, her feet on the table as she thought of her plan. "Ty lee, the guests aren't here yet. Reserve your energy." She said taking one of the chips in the bag, dipping it in the cheese, and taking a bite.

Ty Lee pouted. "But Mai and the birthday boy is bored! This is no way to celebrate a birthday!" she argued.

"You're right, and that's why we're throwing a party for Zuzu."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he shouted. Mai wasn't shocked, rather she was sitting on the couch with crossed arms, her legs crossed as well. Zuko leaned back on the couch, crossed his arms, and looked away.

There was a long silence.

"How come uncle's not invited?" he said breaking the silence.

Azula sighed. _Cause he'd get in the way of my plan, dum dum. _She looked at Zuko. "Fine, if you want him to sing aloud like kabuki night and embarrass you in front of all the guests on your birthday, be my guess." She smirked.

Zuko's eyes widened and he gulped. "Never mind…" he murmured.

_Its out with the old_

_And in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray_

_hello skies of blue_

_  
A dip in the pool_

_a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi…  
_

"Hello?" Azula answered simply with a sigh. Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko looked at her upon hearing the ringtone. They looked at each other.

"Fabulous?" Mai asked.

Ty Lee shrugged.

Zuko sighed. "Fits her very well."

Azula played lightning with her finger. Zuko gulped and lowered his head.

"Sokka? Why'd you—"

(SokkaXAzula moment dedicated to: Chris101)

Ty lee jumped hearing his name. "Hey cutie!" she shouted. Azula could hear Sokka's gulp.

"Why'd you call?" she asked annoyed. _How dare he call me… _She raised her brow upon hearing him.

"Directions? Why? You know very well where this mansion is located…" Sokka interrupted her. Azula's eye twitched. "Very well. You can talk to Ty lee about it." She said holding out the phone for Ty Lee to grab. Ty lee squealed. Azula retrieved the phone and held it close.

"On second thought, I'd let Mai give you directions…" she said frightened.

Ty Lee pouted.

"Thanks Azula!" said Sokka on the phone with a sigh of relief.

Azula smiled. "You're welcome…"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

Katara's eye twitched, Toph laughed upon hearing him, Suki slapped his head. "SOKKA!"

Azula's expression turned 'amused'. "No thanks." She said handing the phone to Mai.

"What's up?" she said in her monotone.

"The sky…" said Sokka simply. The girls in the van glared at him.

Katara sighed. "Will you stop hitting on every girl you talk to?" she said irritated.

Suki's eyes widened. "He does that?"

Toph sighed… "Sad to say…"

"NO!" Sokka replied blushing. The girls laughed.

"Hello?" interrupted Mai. She was starting to get irritated. Zuko looked at her. "What's the matter?"

Mai shook her head. She didn't want him to get upset… well, more upset than he already is.

"We need directions…" said Sokka lowly.

"And a decent driver…" added Katara hopefully.

Sokka glared at her. "What? We do need that!" she said acting coy.

"Azula, the siblings are bickering about a driver and directions." She said simply.

(Zutara moment dedicated to: Katara 909, R.G930, and BlackMist rules)

"Why? Is Katara driving that thing?" asked Zuko out of nowhere.

"I heard that you snotty…"

"Birthday boy." He added with a smirk.

Katara crossed her arms and pouted. "…stuck up prince…"

Zuko, unconsciously took the phone from Mai's hand. "Got a problem with that, peasant?"

Katara stuck out her tongue. "MEH!"

Mai was irritated. "Can we please just get them what they want?"

Zuko gave back the phone and crossed his arms, pouting.

"So, who's driving?" asked Ty lee with a smile.

"worse, Sokka…" replied Katara from the phone.

The nobles looked at each other with big eyes. There was silence for about a few seconds, and then they all laughed hysterically, except for Mai who chuckled.

Azula held her stomach in laughter. "-lol- Why? Are you guys suicidal or something?" she asked before laughing again.

Ty Lee was on the ground, holding her stomach and kicking the air. "Cutie's driving? -lol- Did you guys drink cactus juice or something?"

Sokka lowered his head. "Yes…"

Zuko laughed as well. "I'll give you whatever you want if you make it here alive!" he mocked.

Katara grinned. "Anything?"

Zuko's eyes widened. "Shut up, peasant!"

Azula and Ty lee whispered to each other. "He never gets out a good comeback…" she said with lazed eyes. Ty lee just nodded.

"Hey! Your hurting my feelings here!" shouted Sokka

Mai just sighed. She looked at the watch. "Hey guys, it's 6:20."

"Okay, hand me the phone." Said Azula clearing her eyes from the tears caused by the laughter. "Hello, Sokka?"

"This is Katara. Sokka's depressed right now…" she said giving her brother a weird look.

Sokka was pouting, snuggled up on the other side of the van, sulking and playing with his fingers.

"Okay… so, what do you need?" she said checking her finger nails.

"A decent driver…"

"Give it a rest, Sugar Queen!" shouted Toph at the back.

"Okay okay. We need directions to Aang's place." She said checking her watch.

"The fastest route please."

Azula sighed. She started to give her directions.

- a few moments later -

"Got it?"

"yeah. Thanks, bye. Oh and we might be late." She said taking down her pen.

"I can't blame you." She said checking her fingernails. "Just make it before midnight." She smirked.

"We'll try." She said shutting the phone.

Azula did the same. Ty le pouted.

"You didn't let me talk to the cutie."

"As of now, he's Zuko-ish. So I didn't bother."

Zuko butt in, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he's sulking in a corner, depressed." She said simply.

Zuko pouted and leaned back. Ty Lee smiled.

"Nothing's wrong with that!" she said trying to cheer the birthday boy up. Zuko let out a tiny smile.

Mai and Azula just looked at them, Mai was a bit irritated. Azula just smiled.

(Ty Luko moment dedicated to: blacklover, BlackMist rules, Chris101)

6:32

"Aang!" shouted Katara as she knocked on the wooden orange and yellow door of her friend.

The door opened, revealing a bald headed kid in an orange t shirt and jeans. "Hey K'tara! Come in!" he said getting out of the way. She did.

Toph, Suki and Sokka tapped their foot waiting for him to let them in. Aang smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "You too guys!"

They went in, Toph stepped on Aang's foot on purpose. She smiled.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Oh sorry twinkletoes, I didn't see you there." She smirked then turned away.

Aang just pouted with a light blush. Just before he stepped, a rock was conveniently bended in front of his foot, causing him to trip.

"Ouch…"

Toph hid a smile.

Katara looked around. "Aang, do you like my outfit?" she asked showing it off.

Aang smiled, and blushed. "Yeah, it's very pretty…"

Toph, seemingly offended, can't help say a comment. She w as never asked that kind of question, well, not on purpose.

"Why don't you look in the mirror?"

Katara looked at her. "O-okay…" she said walking towards the mirror. She guessed why.

"No WAIT!" said Toph urgently holding out her hand.

They all jumped. "Why Toph!?" said Katara, scared, as she turned back.

Toph looked innocent. " 'cause it'll break…" she smirked.

anime style falling over

Katara's eye twitched. Sokka laughed. Suki elbowed him. Aang stood up, dusting his pants.

"Haha, not funny isn't it?" he mocked.

Katara held out her canteen, threatening to bend. "Not. Another. Word."

Silence.

"So, where's Appa? Let's get on him and go!" said Toph eager to leave.

"I'm sorry guys, Appa's sick, I can't make him take us to the mansion…"

Everybody's expression dropped. "We're doomed, aren't we?" said Toph.

Katara nodded, so did Suki. Sokka pouted, but looked all mighty the next second.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL DRIVE US THERE!" he said proudly.

Toph and Katara whispered to each other. "That's exactly what we're afraid of…"

Everybody sighed and went in the vehicle.

Aang sat beside Toph, who looked out the window. Suki was still in the same seat, Katara was up front with Sokka. They all buckled up.

"Ready?"

Katara lazed her eyes. "Do you have to ask?"

"Okay! Here we go!" he said hitting the gas and sped off once again, in the dark night.

**TO BE CONTiNUED**

* * *

Okay, that was a really long chapter, I'm so happy that you read this far! Have a cookie!

Oh and, thanks for the volunteers, still need more for the "Azula's maids" slot. And please give me ideas along with the pairing you wanted.

Thanks for reading!

Please review! Thanks!


	6. road trip

Hello guys! I'm flattered, really! You find my story funny, and nice! First off, I would like to say sorry for not updating the last two days, I'm high on homework, and I've been reading, again. Which means I'm an official bookworm… (I wasn't like that, I was more on the graphic novel, now just the novel…) As a big thanks to all of you guys, this whole fic is dedicated to all of you! And due to request, the following ships will be inserted in the story:

Ty Luko

Ty Lokka

Zutara

Kataang

Tokka (demand)

Toko

SokkaXAzula

Maiko

Zujin

Yuet

Yuokka (well, actually, I requested that… hope you don't mind)

And a war between Kataang and Zutara

And thanks so much for the generous volunteers, here is the list for now, you can join if you want to:

**fourfourfour** : Joy of Pringles Delivery Girl

**Twilight Rose2**: Muffin Delivery Girl

**blueskiesahead**: anything, well, Azula Maid#1

**wildimagination**: Azula Maid#2

**Random.Gal930**: Azula Maid#930

This chapter is just about Sokka picking up an unexpected guest, wonder who it'll be… And partly about Jet who ran into someone also invited by Ty Lee. I bored you long enough, thanks for reading the A/N!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, or characters, songs, even the usernames stated above. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**ROAD TRIP**

4 miles away from the mansion (6:43 pm):

"Are we there yet?" asked Aang, who was eager to get out of the car Sokka is currently… driving.

"No…" replied Suki sweetly. She had been… calm… the past mile. Well, after the last rest stop where Sokka took some advice from drivers, she hoped it registered in his mind.

"Are we there yet?" asked Toph, now irritated by the fact that she was stuck at the back, with twinkletoes.

"No…" replied Sokka, who was trying to focus on the road. He gripped the wheel so tightly you could swear he was squeezing it. Maybe he was, nervous?

"Are we there yet?" answered Katara, who up until now, was still scared out of her wits, trying to figure out if she was gonna make it. Let's just hope they do!

"NO!" Sokka said. Now he was irritated. "Now could you just let me drive in peace?!" he exclaimed, his forehead crumpled like he was having a bad day.

Toph lazed her eyes. "WE DIDN"T EVEN LET YOU DRIVE THIS THING!" she screamed, totally bored.

"Fine! You wanna drive?" he asked letting go of the wheel and crossing his arms. Katara panicked.

"SOKKA! HOLD THE WHEEL!" she said looking up front and seeing a bus heading right towards them.

Everybody started screaming. Katara gripped the wheel and turned it right, avoiding the bus just in time. The tires screeched. The bus honked loudly. Their hearts beat fast. Everybody's eyes were wide, even Toph's. The car swerved down the road and ended up away from the path, heading towards who knows where. Sokka hit the breaks and the car stopped with a "thud". The loud honk echoed into the night for about 10 seconds, then, silence.

"Everybody alright?" asked Katara, fixing her messed up hair.

"Define alright?" asked Toph, who fell out of her seat.

"I'm okay!" shouted Aang perkily, he was strapped to his seat.

Suki was hugging Sokka's seat, so she didn't fall that hard. "Yeah, fine here…" she said with a weak smile.

"What about you, Sokka?" she asked her brother, who's head was on the wheel, causing it to leave a very painful mark. "Sokka?" she said getting his shoulders, lifting him up and shaking him conscious.

He snapped up and she stopped. "Oh yeah, just peachy…" he said with a tiny voice.

She laid him in his seat. Katara then leaned down on her seat and started to breathe. The others did the same.

Suki looked out the window. The landscape wasn't familiar with her at all, and that's coming from a girl scout. "Where, are we?" she asked.

Katara looked out of the window. Aang crunched over, by passing Toph, who crossed her arms on her seat.

"I don't think I know this place…" Suki said, frightened.

"Me either…" said Aang, who was also terrified. Toph sighed.

"Maybe we're in the middle of nowhere and saber tooth moose lions are hiding waiting to hunt us…" she smirked.

Everybody looked at her with a weird face.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really  
Really really wanna…_

Everybody jumped. "Sokka!" screamed Katara, who was twitching.

"Hello?" answered Sokka, who was secretly mumbling about something.

"Hey cutie, where are you guys? It's almost seven." Said Ty Lee.

Suki narrowed her eyes, she seemed to have heard the perky voice.

"We told you guys we'd be late…" he shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's getting awfully boring here. Cheer me up…" she smiled. Azula and Zuko slapped their foreheads.

Suki put her finger on Sokka's shoulder. He gulped.

"I'm not sure I'm capable of doing that…" he said sliding down his seat.

"Why's that?" she asked with big eyes.

"You're pretty cheery already…" he sighed.

Katara took the phone from her panicking brother, seeing Suki's, his girlfriend's, face. Suki sighed and stared at her. It was a silent agreement that where she said her thanks. So did Sokka, who slid up his chair and smiled sheepishly at Suki.

"Hello Ty Lee?" Katara smiled.

Ty Lee was shocked from the change of voice. "Yeah?"

Katara lost her cool. "_We are stranded in the middle of nowhere with Agni know's what wherever lurking in the shadows with our engine broken down, our driver is an apparent nutcase, I broke a nail, we need help ASAP… you think you can send a truck or something? Or a limo? Or a decent driver?" _she said rapidly she didn't even breathe between words.

Ty Lee heard everything. "Do you have a sugar rush?" she smirked.

Toph laughed. Her sensitive ears heard everything. "That's why she's sugar queen…" she smirked.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can you please just get us out of here?" she pouted.

Ty lee shrugged. Katara heard a faint "Azula" call and the next voice was the princess'

"What's the problem now?" she sighed.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" she pleaded.

"No…" she smirked. "Ty lee filled me in. So, we can do nothing about the car, so just leave it there…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she screamed. Azula was startled. So was Sokka, who happened to hear what she said.

"We can't leave this here, it's Dad's! he'll totally kill us, or Sokka…" she said brightening up at the last two words.

"Hey! He'll kill you too for not trying to get some common sense into me!" he argued, totally not wanting to be punished alone.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're the very definition of evil…" she spat.

Sokka grinned. "Evil is just an understatement…"

The three, feeling neglected, whispered to each other. Toph was the first to whisper.

"I wonder how snoozles survives sugarqueen…" 

Suki raised he brow. _"Sokka is snoozles, sugarqueen is Katara, you want it the other way around?" Toph smirked._

Suki shook her head.

Azula spoke from the other side of the phone. "Um, hey dimwit, on the phone here. You better have money to pay for my cell bill!"

Sokka stopped. "Oh, sorry…"

"So, I have one single piece of advice for you…" then she mumbled "peasant"

Everybody leaned closer to hear it. Azula let the words roll on her tongue.

"Hitch hike." Then a beep, then cold silence.

"HITCH HIKE? THAT'S THE DUMBEST PLAN EVER!" shouted Sokka on the phone.

"Give it a rest, snoozles. _Prissy_ hung up." Said Toph, totally pissed off.

Sokka just pouted. Katara lowered her brow. "Dad is so gonna kill us…" she mumbled. "…leaving his car in the middle of nowhere…"

Sokka's head popped up. "In the middle of an earthen nowhere…"

Their eyebrows raised. "You have a plan?" asked Suki.

Sokka nodded in confidence. He was stepping out of the van. "Toph, I need you."

Toph closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine…" she said stepping out of the van as well.

Everybody gave each other a weird look and shrugged.

OUTSIDE:

"Okay Toph, what I need you to do is create a rectangular hole on the earth big enough for the van to fit." He instructed as he pointed th the location.

Toph didn't move.

"What's the matter?" he asked whimpering.

"I can't see where your pointing, smarty pants." She pointed out.

Everybody in the van heard them and laughed… at Sokka.

Sokka hung his head. "Okay, okay." He said walking to Toph. Toph lowered her hands. As soon as he was behind her, he took her hands, each in his own.

"Now, follow me okay?" he said slowly guiding Toph to the spot he desired. Toph just followed, her lazed eyes somehow showed… happiness? _It pays to be blind… _Yup, her heartbeat increased. Maybe because she doesn't trust Sokka, or maybe because… nah!

Sokka leaned into her ear. "Okay, here we are." He said finally stopping.

Toph somewhat frowned. She nodded. "Now will you please let go of me so I can start bending?"

Sokka stepped away. "Okay, you ready?"

Toph was about to bend, but lowered her hands again.

Sokka whimpered. This made her smile return. _Ah yes, nothing like making Sokka whimper to give you that happy smile_.

"What now?"

"How big is the van exactly?" she asked innocently. True to Agni, she doesn't have the faintest clue.

Sokka groaned. "How can I show you that?"

Katara remembered something they did earlier. "Try banging or slamming the door, it can send out vibrations so Toph can measure." She smiled.

Toph looked at her with crossed arms, impressed. "You're smarter than I thought, sugar queen!"

Katara snorted.

Aang volunteered and went out of the van. "Ready?"

Toph nodded. She went into a straight standing position to fell the vibrations more efficiently.

"Okay…" Then he inhaled a lot of air, held it in, which caused his cheeks to inflate and exhaled. He rubbed his hands together, then bended a poll of earth beneath the van, then with force, struck the van, causing it to shake. Katara and Suki held on to the door. He smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry…"

"Quiet twinkletoes…." Said Toph as she narrowed her eyes. She stomped on the ground and felt the vibrations. Then with a thrust and some earth bending movements, she managed to bend a rectangular hole with just enough leverage for the van to go down without damage.

Unfortunately (not), Sokka was in the area of the particular hole, and fell, again, face first, legs sticking out. Toph felt it and grinned.

Katara stepped out of the "still shaking" van. "Where's Sokka? We need him to back this van in there."

Sokka grumbled loudly.

Katara looked around. "You heard that?"

Toph shrugged with a grin. Katara looked in the hole. She laughed. There he was, on the hole looking dopey. Suki followed and chuckled, then went beside him to help him up, again.

"I HATE GRAVITY!" he shouted.

"And _gravity_ hates you." Said Katara looking smug, her arms crossed. Toph agreed. Aang was serious, though he left out a chuckle. Sokka glared at them.

He went into the van, closed the door shut, started the engine, which to their surprise worked, which made them gasp. He stepped out of the car.

Katara looked skeptic. "THE CAR WAS WORKING ALL ALONG!?"

Sokka shrugged. "Well, we didn't check when we crashed down here. I figured it would be dramatic if it didn't… and ironic if it did."

Toph sighed. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze us, snoozles."

Sokka glared at her. "Just get in the van so we can go!"

Somehow, they wished the engine was dead and they could've just hitch hiked.

"Why don't we continue your plan, Sokka?" asked Aang with a sheepish grin.

Sokka slapped his forehead and pointed to the van. "Get. In. The. Van!"

They all gulped and went in the van hurriedly.

"We're not gonna make it, are we?" asked Aang.

Katara buckled up. "Nope…"

♥ ♥ ♥ commercial ♥ ♥ ♥

yeah, sorry for the suspense. Anyway, I would like you all to know, a surprise pairing is up. Don't miss it!

Oh, PRISSY means princess (in a sort of insulting way e.g. spoiled) for those of you who are confused by the term.

♥ ♥ ♥ commercial ♥ ♥ ♥

miles away from Azula's mansion.

Jet was driving his… Mercedes. (Which he bought with his savings, not stole) He was wearing a red shirt, he had straw sticking out of his mouth, his jeans were tight black, as he leaned back on his low seat, position just the way he likes it.

He glanced at his watch. **6:59 **_I'll make it…_

He was passing by a new neighborhood, by a teashop, where a girl his age was just walking out of said tea shop. He stopped his car.

"Hey there? Where are you headed?"

The girl, who happens to be Jin, looked up with a smile. "Oh, a party. I was just headed to a bus stop."

Jet smiled. "A party, same as me. Who's the celebrant?"

Jin smiled. She stopped walking. "Oh, a guy who used to serve tea here, his name is Lee."

Jet's eyes widened. "Well, that's a coincidence. Does it happen to be the same Lee who has rough hair and a scar on his eye?" he asked leaning forward.

Jin smiled. "Yup, that could be him."

Jet opened the door. "Well, come on then, I'll give you a ride."

Jin raised her hands. "No, I'm sorry. I don't take car rides from strangers."

Jet shrugged. "I perfectly understand." He said going out of the car.

Jin stepped back, looking at him.

"I'm Jet." He smirked, holding his hand out to shake hands.

"Jin." She said taking it. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jin." He smiled.

Jin nodded, looking at him. "Likewise."

"So, you up for a ride, Jin?"

She laughed. "Okay, okay. Just one question." She said before giving in.

Jet raised his brow. "What is it?"

Jin pointed to the straw he had on his mouth. "Why are you eating straw? Are you a cow or something?" she asked.

Jet laughed sarcastically, then led her inside the car. She sat down. So did he. He started the car. "Could a cow drive a car?"

Jin put her finger on her chin as she looked up. "Hmm, yeah."

Jet raised his brow. "Yeah? Can you name one?"

Jin grinned. "His name is Jet."

They laughed as they went onward under the moonlit night.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yeah, corny I know… so, please review! Thanks for my volunteers! And I'm so sorry I didn't update for a week or so. 2 Reasons: I had writer block. I was doing homework bundled up for semestrial break, and tomorrow we're back to school! Not that I'm happy about it!

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review so I know you read it!

Still need more or less!

Okay…

Byebye now…

Byebye!

waves hand bye bye…

okay…

bye!


	7. preparing

Hello guys! It's time for me to update again! I'm sorry if you guys waited for a while, I had school. This fic is way longer than I expected. The main plotline was the party, but let's get to that a little later. Around next chapter. So, you still didn't answer my question…

**YOU WANT TO ADD HORROR OR JUST PLAIN HUMOR?**

You might have wondered what the nobles were doing in the last chapter, so here you go!

And thank you for all those who reviewed, FAVED, and ALERTED this, you guys rock!

This fic is dedicated to all of you!

Oh and yeah, sorry if I got your gender wrong… you didn't include it in your reviews… so I'm sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA

So without further ado, the next chapter:

* * *

**PREPARING**

Subtitled as: **A NEW GUEST**

Azula was sitting on her favorite chair, which nobody was allowed to touch. "When are those peasants coming?" she sighed. "I'm bored!"

Ty lee giggled. "Maybe they stopped for gas…"

"Ty Lee, it's 7:30" Azula sighed once more.

Ty Lee smiled. "Stop doing that, you're turning into Mai…"

Azula narrowed her eyes at Ty lee. "Ty lee, why don't you fetch Mai and my dum dum of a brother."

Ty lee shrugged. "Okay Azula…" she said standing up.

_This is bad. _Thought Azula. _We need more guests… maybe one or two more… my plan cannot pursue without more than who we already invited… perhaps one of Zuko's past… acquaints… _she smiled.

"Ty Lee."

Ty lee looked back. "Yeah?"

"Never mind my brother and Mai. We don't want to disturb them. Anyway, call more guests. Why not some of the people in Zuko's phonebook?"

Ty Lee smiled. Leave it to Azula to make Ty lee's life interesting. "Okay…" She reached for Zuko's personal phonebook. Azula just smiled.

"Let's see… the people here are:

Uncle

Father

Azula aka the devil…"

Azula lazed her eyes. "Interesting…"

"Mai

Ty Lee… hey that's me!"

Azula sighed. "Continue…"

"Katara!?"

Azula sat up. "Why does he have that peasant's number?"

Ty Lee giggled and handed Azula the book.

Azula read it silently.

_Katara the Water Peasant_

_5548548_

_note to self: Prank Call every 2 days. Make sure she is pissed off and hang up._

Azula snorted. "He doesn't have a life… does he?"

Ty Lee shrugged, then took the book back.

"Sokka… the cutie."

"Ty lee, I hope you added that not him"

She grinned. "Aang

Toph Bei Fong…"

"I'm growing bored here, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee sighed. "…and that's all. Why does he even keep a phonebook if there are only such few contacts?"

Azula saw a piece of paper dangling on the side of the book. "Ty Lee, hand me the book, please."

Ty Lee obeyed.

She took the paper, which turned out to be a card, and read it.

_Lee,_

_I know what and why you did it. I just want you to know I forgive you, but you have some explaining to do, idiot. My mom thought I sold our ostrich horse and grounded me for a month._

_Whenever you want someone to talk to, just call me, okay? Here's my number:_

_5565856_

_Sincerely, Song_

"I should really know more of my brother…"

Ty lee's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"I'm sure Mai would be frustrated to know…"

Ty Lee jumped. "Come on, Azula, tell me!"

But Azula ignored it. "Ty lee, call this number, if you please." She handed her the piece of paper, hiding the letter.

Ty Lee took out her phone. "Okay." She dialed the number.

_Why is that sad look in your eyes  
Why are you crying?  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, why you're feelin' this way  
I hate to see you so down _

Is it your heart  
Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do? 

"Hello?" answered a soft voice.

"Um, Song?" answered Ty Lee as she read the name off the piece of paper Azula was holding.

"Yes, do I know the person speaking?"

"Actually, no. I'm a friend of Lee."

Ty lee heard a tiny gasp.

"Why are you calling?" she asked surprised.

"You see, Lee is having a party and you're invited… it's his birthday…"

Song lowered her eyebrows. "I'd love to go. But may I know why I'm invited?"

Azula took the phone from Ty Lee. "Consider it his apology and a way to make it up to you." Then she handed the phone back to Ty lee.

Song was surprised once more by the voice. "Okay… I'll go." She finally said.

"Great, can you go here now?"

"Um, sure. Where exactly is 'here'?"

"Oh yeah… um… Azula!" then handed the phone to the princess.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, how can I get there exactly?"

Azula smiled. She had an evil plan up her mind. "Tell you what, why not let Lee pick _you_ up?"

Song blinked. "O-okay… I mean if he wants to…"

"Oh trust me, he'll be… glad to do so." She smirked

Song gave up. "Okay… um I live in…" she gave Azula the coordinates.

"Expect him there by 8."

"Okay, thanks, bye."

Then they hung up.

"Azula, who is Song actually?"

Azula smiled. "An old acquaint of Zuzu. Now Ty Lee please fetch my brother."

"Okay…" then she cartwheeled out of the room to look for the prince -slash- birthday boy.

"Oh Prince Zuko!" she called as she went upstairs.

She passed Mai, who was surprisingly not with the said prince.

"Ty Lee, why are you looking for Zuko?"

"Hi Mai. Azula told me to fetch him."

Mai sighed and pointed to Zuko's dark red door. "I tried to open it. I guess he just wants to be alone."

Ty lee smiled. "Thanks Mai." Then she went downstairs again.

Mai sighed and went back to the guest room. "My life is so boring…"

Ty Lee passed the living room, where Azula was sitting.

"Ty lee? I thought I told you to--"

"I'm on it, Azula!" she said going past the door. Azula sighed. "#1!" she called out.

A girl in a frilly black and white dress came out. "yes Azula?" she said smiling.

"Start making food for the party." She commanded.

Maid #1 ( a.k.a bluesskiesahead ) shrugged and magically produced a notebook from her hand. "What would you like, oh sadistic princess?"

Azula raised her brow sharply. "Kindly repeat what you said"

Maid #1 smiled sheepishly and gulped. "What would you like, oh great and powerful princess?"

Azula smiled but her expression was still sharp. She let it drop. "Actually, I think I'm going to let Zuzu pick his food." She said checking her fingernails.

Maid #1 bowed and hid the notebook. "I'll ask him right away…"

"No, stay here. I have other plans for you."

Maid #1 gulped.

- - - - - - - -

"Oh Prince Zuko!" called Ty Lee. She was in the front yard and wanted to surprise the prince.

Zuko didn't respond. The lights in his room were closed, but Ty Lee could hear the music.

She smirked and jumped to the tree, which Azula conveniently planted next to Zuko's window. _And she thought Azula did it for nature_.

She knocked on the window, no response. It was conveniently unlocked as well. Ty Lee's suspicion raised.

"Um, Zuko? Azula's looking for you…" She went inside. The prince wasn't there. Her eyes widened. "Ooohhh… Azula's gonna be mad…"

She went out of the room via the door. Maid#930 (aka R.G930) was passing by.

"Um, Ms. Ty Lee? What are you doing in Prince Zuko's room?" she said glancing at the dark room.

Ty lee smiled. "You really wanna know?"

#930 gulped. "No thank you…" she said hiding her blush and continuing to sweep the floor.

Ty Lee ran downstairs, where Azula was. "They aren't here yet, are they?" she pouted to the princess.

Azula shook her head. "Where's Zuzu?"

Ty Lee gulped. "Yeah about that, Azula…"

_I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,_

_  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

"Hello?" asked Azula on the phone.

"Um, Azula?" It was Sokka's voice.

"Yeah, what do you want peasant?"

"Um, you don't mind having a new door on the west wing, do you?"

Azula's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" she glared.

Ty lee guessed who it was. "Is that Sokkie-poo?"

Azula didn't respond. "MAID#2!" she called. (aka wildimagination)

Another person in the same outfit came.

"Yes, oh demented princess?" Maid#2 smiled.

Azula narrowed her eyes. "Ty lee, we should rethink this whole maid thing, why not just burn them to a crisp and hire new ones." She smirked.

Maid#2's eyes widened. "Um, what's you're command, oh all powerful princess?" sheepishly.

Azula let it drop once more. "Kindly see the guests. They are in the west wing."

Maid#2 bowed her head. "Right away Ma'am…" then she went.

Azula turned to Ty lee again. "Where's Mai?" she asked.

"In the guest room." She smiled.

"I see. Get ready for the party, Ty lee. And let Mai do that as well." Azula said in her cool yet controlling voice.

"Okidoki!" she said then went upstairs.

"Oh Ty Lee?" she interrupted.

Ty Lee slowly looked back. "yeah, Azula?"

"Where's –-"

"SOKKIE-POO!" screamed Ty Lee as she saw the guests enter the room. She jumped down and landed 2 inches infront of him.

Azula sighed. Sokka gulped. Suki glared. Toph kept silent. (shocking, isn't it?) Aang and Katara sweat dropped.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "Hey there…"

Suki cut between. "Hello, Ty lee. I'm Suki. He's my boyfriend, in other words, hands off." She said perkily.

Ty lee pouted. "For now." She whispered in her ear and ran to the stairs.

"I'll call Mai…" she said then finally going upstairs. "I'll be back, cutie!"

Suki frowned. "Take your time!" she smirked.

Azula stood up. "Well, here we are." She went near Katara. "Man, Katara you look bloated… are you pregnant or something?" she smirked.

Sokka nearly fainted. Katara blushed. "No Azula… My, you're skinny. Did Zuko eat all the food again?" she smirked back.

Azula fixed her hair. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." She said putting her hands on her hips. Katara did the same.

Toph cleared her throat. 'Okay, so we're here. Where's the party?"

Azula turned her gaze to the little earth bender. "Well, we couldn't start the party without the birthday boy, now can we?"

Sokka looked up. "I'm okay with that…" then lied back down.

Aang looked around. "Where's Zuko?"

Azula shrugged. "Wish I knew myself. Maybe he escaped." She smirked. "And I needed him to pick up a guest…"

Sokka sat up. "I'll do it!"

Katara, Aang, Toph and Suki's eyes twitched. They screamed… "NO!"

Sokka pouted. Azula sighed. "No thanks. I want my guests to come here safely… not mentally scarred."

They snickered. "Too late prissy." Toph interrupted.

Mai went down. "Azula, your brother isn't here!" she said, still in a slightly bored tone.

They all looked at her, in shock. Nobody spoke.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Man, this was way longer than I expected… it was supposed to be about the party only, but it kept getting more interesting to write. Hope you feel the same. The next chapter, I promise, the party begins.

So, where is Zuko? Guess and you might have a special appearance.

Please review!

I hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks!


	8. IMPORTANT AN

hey guys sorry i had no time to update in like, ever... so why not teview this and tell me if i should continue? please?

if not then i'm sorry... i can't continue this without knowing whether you liked it or not...


	9. the great escape

**GOOD NEWS. I"LL UPDATE THIS EVERYDAY FROM NOW ON!**

**That is, unless you don't review.**

Hello guys! Thank you so much again for sticking with this story! I love you guys!

Just a short recap of things, you can skip right ahead to the good stuff if you like, just don't skip the author's note at the end!

The following ships are inserted in the story:

Ty Luko

Ty Lokka

Zutara

Taang

Kataang

Tokka (demand)

Toko

SokkaXAzula

Maiko

Zujin

JinJet

Yuokka (well, actually, I requested that… hope you don't mind)

And a war between Kataang and Zutara

And give a round of applause to the wonderful (and brave) volunteers!

**fourfourfour** : Joy of Pringles Delivery Girl

**Twilight Rose2**: Muffin Delivery Girl

**blueskiesahead**: anything, well, Azula Maid#1

**wildimagination**: Azula Maid#2

**Random.Gal930**: Azula Maid#930

And the new persons to the crew:

**Queen-Addict:** Butler

**reconrex:** Manicurist (I'll fit you in ;) )

**zukoismyprice:** Security Camera Gal!

Can anyone tell me what they're genders are?!

Well, the disclaimer is next:

I don't own A:TLA, but have you seen the trailer? ZOMG!

Ehm, I bored you long enough, thanks for dropping by!

* * *

**THE GREAT ESCAPE!**

Zuko cursed under his breath as he rose from the very cold water in the backyard pond. He was hiding until the guests came, afraid of what Azula might make him wear.

He shuddered at the thought of him in a pink frilly dress, with doll make up and high heels.

Something Ty Lee would wear.

He got up and saw through the glass windows the scene in the living room. He smirked to himself of how brilliant his plan worked.

As he was about to step out of the pool, a turtle duck approached his leg. He looked down and glared at the cute fluffy duck in a shell. He wasn't immune to the cuteness ever since he was a kid.

He tried to ignore it but found no use, hung his head, and reached for the baby duckling.

He cooed at it like an innocent child.

It quacked.

Everybody's head suddenly snapped towards his direction and he cursed.

THEY FOUND HIM!

Azula had an evil smirk on her face. You could tell she had thoughts in her head. Thoughts too despicable to describe in public.

Aang, Sokka, and Suki's jaws dropped and their eyes were wide.

Katara and Mai looked flushed, their crimson cheeks the only color on their faces.

Toph sighed. "Dammit, what the hell are you all looking at?!" she shouted.

Zuko's eyebrow shot up, searching for the reason they looked at him weirdly.

Ty Lee, who was staring out his window from his room, (yes, redundancy. I hope you saw what I was emphasizing), giggled uncontrollably.

"Um, Toph, I'd think you rather not want to find out." Said Aang, still jaw dropped and eye wide.

He realized it, it hit him like…

Like the time Azula "played" with the pots in the kitchen when she was 3, and until now, she's still not allowed in the kitchen, ever again.

The reason? Zuko's month-long hospital stay.

Not only was he cooing at the cute little ducking, (an obvious sign of sissiness) but also the fact that he was… in his underwear!

He immediately sat back in the water, his cheeks crimson red, as he glared daggers at all of them.

Katara could see his embarrassment, and as much as she enjoyed it, she was scared of being traumatized, so she bended the water from the pond to the window, freezing it, making the outside a blurry world.

Too bad it didn't cover Ty Lee's view.

"Hey cutie!" she called, flirtatious.

Zuko glared at her as well, the blush not disappearing. "Shut up!"

She jumped out the window, performed the flippy thingy she does, then landed gracefully, carrying a bag,

She held it out.

"If you're planning your escape, you might put 'Get dressed' on the top of the list." She winked as she jumped on the tree and back in his room.

Zuko looked inside the bag and winced. To his horror it might just be the dress he was thinking about earlier. He opened his eyes hesitantly and heaved a sigh of relief.

It was a normal set of jeans and red and black shirt.

He went out of the water and heated himself, drying him off in the process.

So Ty Lee's on his side, huh? Well, good for him.

He wore the outfit and dropped the bag, with a surprisingly low thud. He looked at it. There must be something inside it!

He was afraid it was an atomic bomb, so he inched slowly towards the ba, gently lift it up and reached in it. He took out…

A cellphone…

Isn't he THE most skeptical person in the world? :D

A note was attached to it. Suggesting from the swiggly handwriting and the PINK, yes PINK, ink, it was from Ty Lee.

It read:

_Dear Zuko-kins,_

_Don't you just love that name?_

Zuko stopped reading to twitch, back to the letter…

_Anyway, I know you wanna escape this (totally awesome) party, but EVERYBODY'S already here! Even Sokkie-poo and his witch of a girlfriend is here! Not to mention the avatar and her cute little girlfriend, whatsername? Toph! And don't forget your all time favorite water peasant!_

He sighed. He wanted to burn the paper. Was she teasing him on Katara? Get real.

The turtle duckling climbed up his shoulder, expecting him to read further.

_If you change your mind about things, all you have to do is go back inside, if not…_

_I'll take you in, by force._

_Byebye, Zuko-kins! I hope you make the right decision!_

_Love, Ty Lee._

Then there were a series of hearts.

He burned the paper.

No way was he staying here. He jumped above the fence and headed into the night, only to be stopped by the ringing of his cellphone…

_If you want to learn the A B C's_

_All you have to do is sing with me…_

He fell down on the grass back at their back yard and cursed. Ty Lee changed his ringtone! Man was she gonna pay!

He glared into the phone.

"is that what I think I heard?!" Azula exclaimed, amazed.

Everybody in the room gathered around Katara after the window incident, so leave Azula for awhile and see what's up with Sugar Queen!

"Why'd you do that?! I haven't gotten a picture of him in my phone yet!" Sokka was furious, but was like a five year old child.

Suki rolled her eyes and elbowed him, again.

Katara's eyes were still wide. She murmured the words…

"_I'm scarred for life, my eyes, my precious innocent eyes…"_ she was trapped in a daze.

Mai glared at her and approached her. Katara was thinking of Zuko in ways she, the girlfriend, is uncomfortable with.

"Thanks for covering _my boyfriend_ up like that," was all she muttered with her monotone and approached Azula.

Katara snapped out of her daze and glared back at Mai. "No problem, I just don't want anybody to throw up before they ate!" she spat.

Too bad she had the cold shoulder.

Maids#1 & #2 approached the guests.

"Would you like anything?" they asked, perkily, glad to see another person other than Azula, Zuko and their little possy.

Sokka started… "Okay, Um, first off, DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD AROUND HERE? I'm STARVING!" he exploded.

Toph, Aang, Suki and Katara slapped their foreheads.

"I'm sorry, but we have to wait for Prince Zuko's orders for food. Anything else?" they said.

Sokka hung his head. "stupid jerk, taking away all my happiness in the world…" he murmured.

He went back to a corner and sulked.

"Sheesh, is food the ONLY thing Snoozles thinks about?!" Toph complained.

"Ya think?" Aang asked, bored suddenly.

"This is a pretty boring party, huh?" he asked suddenly.

"That's because nobody's bouncing off the walls, yet." Azula finally butt in. "I apolo-- Mai, say it for me," she spat.

"She apologizes for the boring-ness of the party. But as you can all see, the birthday boy is—"

Suddenly, Zuko crashed in the ice, breaking the window. Ty Lee was above him, her ever victorious face beaming with a grin.

"Told you I'd get you in by force." She smirked.

Zuko glared, then banged his head on the floor.

**ESCAPE ATTEMPT: FAILED**

* * *

**Ooh, so finally, the party begins! And Jin and Jet will show up, so will Song and Yue, so don't worry.**

**Also, sorry for the lack of craziness, my sugar rush is low these days!**

**To think I ate a jar of chocolate last night!**

**Hehe, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to everyone who until now, still like this FIC!  
**

**kalyn19**


	10. dancing

Everybody was sitting awkwardly in the silence of the living room

Wow, so I only got 5 reviews… okay! That's waaaaaaay fine for me, I thought you guys abandoned this!

I just wanna say thanks!

And sorry if I lacked craziness yesterday, I was a walking zombie… I had low supply of chocolate as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, but you know, it's fine with me. Just as long as they don't kill Zuko.

* * *

**DANCING**

Everybody was sitting awkwardly in the silence of the living room. So much for a party.

Azula was sitting on her special chair, the one that looks like the red thinking chair on Blue's Clues, sighing.

Katara was sitting in another solo chair, twirling her hair loopies.

Aang was sitting beside Toph, who was sitting beside Sokka, who was sitting beside Suki, who was sitting beside Ty Lee.

Mai and Zuko were sitting in a sofa bed.

"This is the dullest party I have ever been to…" sighed Aang.

Katara sighed as well. "Guess you're not such a good party planner, huh, princess Azula?" she asked mockingly.

Azula shot her a glare. She was guilty. She couldn't throw a party if her fabulous life depended on it. (just take a look at "The Beach")

Ty Lee kept sighing. "This party is dead, let's make music!" she grinned widely and cart wheeled to the absurdly large sound system in the den.

"So…" Sokka started… "The jerk-day boy is here. Let's eat!"

Zuko was about to make a response when music boomed.

_Shake it, shake it_

Everybody's eyes twitched as they saw Ty Lee dancing to the music.

Even Azula's eyes went wide.

_Shake your groove thing, _

_shake your groove thing,_

_yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
_

Ty Lee strutted to Sokka and pulled him. "Come on, Cutie, let's dance!" she smirked as Sokka smiled nervously.

Suki glared. "HEY!!" she said standing up and pulling Sokka.

Toph and Aang cheered. "Come on Snoozles you can do it!" she teased with a laugh of mockery.

_Shake your groove thing, _

_shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now,_

_show 'em how we do it now_

Katara giggled furiously.

Mai covered Zuko's eyes and hers.

Azula slapped her forehead. "Agni, take me now!"

_Let show the world we can dance  
Bad enough to strut our stuff  
The music gives us a chance  
We do more out on the floor_

Sokka started to sway his hips as Ty Lee and Suki got ready for a show down.

"What's this song called?" he enjoyed.

_Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all_

Sokka balled his fists and started turning them around each other, every 3 or so cycles pointing like a disco dancer.

"Hey, this is fun!" he said getting into the mood for dancing. Disco fever!

Ty Lee smirked. "Ready to go down?" She was stretching.

Suki snorted. "You talking to yourself, pink ball?" Suki rolled up her sleeves.

_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now_

Sokka was swinging his hips as he pointed to both directions, one forward, the other backward.

Katara and Azula's eyes twitched.

Aang covered Tophs eyes. "Shield your eyes!"

Toph elbowed him. "Ehem!"

Aang let go with a sheepish grin. Toph hatched an idea and grinned evilly.

"Come here, Twinkle Toes!" she said pulling his collar and whispered something in his ear.

Aang soon had the same grin and nodded.

_We got the rhythm tonight  
All the rest know we're the best  
Our shadows crash in the light  
Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin'_

Sokka was now doing something weird, as if what he did earlier wasn't weird enough. He was doing the Egyptian dance, where you sort of jerk your head forward.

Katara slapped her forehead. "Oh Agni…"

Azula laughed mockingly. "I feel sorry for you, Katara"

Katara glared. "The feeling is mutual." She spat.

Azula lifted her chin. "Yeah, you're right."

Zuko glared. "HEY!"

Katara stuck out her tongue at the prince.

_Shake it high or shake it low  
We take our bodies where they wanna go  
Feel that beat, never stop  
Oh, hold me tight, spin me like a top_

Azula suddenly grinned evilly. "Hey Mai, is it okay if you lend Zuko to Katara for awhile?"

Katara and Mai glared at her. "What?!"

Zuko looked back and forth at the two. "You are the devil!" he screamed at Azula.

Azula glared. "That wasn't a request."

Mai was still glaring as she pouted and crossed her arms. She leaned on the couch. "Do whatever you want Azula, I don't care."

Zuko and Katara gave her a weird look.

Katara gaped. "What makes you think I wanna dance with that… that… selfish stuck up snob?!"

Zuko gulped. "Yeah, cut it out Azula, I don't want to dance with that peasant! I bet she doesn't even know _how_ to dance!"

Azula smirked. Katara shifted her angry face at Zuko. "I WHAT?!"

(zutara moment dedicated to R.G930 and other Zutarians!)

_Shake your groove thing, shake your groo—_

The music stopped. Everybody looked at the screaming Katara. Well, everybody except Sokka. He was still dancing…

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Forget them, did you get the picture?" whispered Toph harshly.

Aang brought up his camera phone and quirked up a grin. He raised his brow. "Yup!" he said perkily.

Toph grinned. "Perfect!" she said then laughed maniacally. "Muhahahaha!"

Aang gave her a weird look. "Um, Toph?" he said tapping her shoulder.

Toph looked at him. "What?"

Meanwhile…

"ehem!" Suki interrupted the mood.

Ty Lee put her hands on her waist. "We are in the middle of a show down here!"

Sokka stopped dancing. "Ooh, really? What's the prize?"

Everybody but Ty Lee slapped their foreheads.

Ty Lee swooned. "Isn't he cute?"

Suki turned to face her. "Yes, he is. I should know, I'm his girlfriend!"

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes. "Oh, it's on!"

The music started again.

_thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now_

Ty Lee and Suki circled each other. Waiting for somebody to move when…

Grumble…

"I'm hungry!" Sokka complained.

Anime-style falling over.

"yeah, I'm hungry, too! Where's the grub, prissy?" asked Toph suddenly.

Azula sighed. "Butler!" (a.k.a. Queen-Addict)

The girl in a different frilly dress, though still black, appeared. "Yes oh, cruel and ever merciless princess?" she grinned perkily.

Azula's eye twitched. "Repeat?" she warned dangerously.

Everybody snickered.

"At your service, oh wonderful and ever gorgeous princess?" she gulped.

Azula shifted her gaze at them. "Well, what do you peasants want?"

Sokka raised his hand. "ooh! Ooh! ooh! Pick me! Pick me!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Anybody sane?"

Katara spoke. "What about pringles?"

Everybody agreed by murmuring, except Sokka who went back to his oh so special corner for pouting,

"Okay, then order 20 boxes of pringles. 5 salted, 10 cheese, normal the rest. Got it?" Azula commanded.

"Aye aye, Mistress of Evil!" the butler (Queen-Addict) smirked and exited before she was roasted.

Azula twitched.

"Nice help." Katara smirked.

Azula glared. "Oh shut up."

**Commercial**

Okay, so while waiting for fourfourfourfour's appearance, I have a few questions to ask!

1) Are there still people from before who read this fan fiction?

2) can I have more reviews? Pwetty pwease?

3) I love pudding, do you love pudding?

**Ooh! Ooh! Contest time!**

Can you count how many **words** are there in this chapter? Excluding the commercials and A/N's!

If you guessed it right, you will win a special appearance as yourself.

Well, you get to pick Song up. We've just lost the driver.

Include it in your review!

Thanks a bunch!

**End Commercial**

Fire mansion 9:34 pm

The room was back to it's boring self. Sokka was lying on the floor, passed out from exhaustion of "shaking his groove thing".

Katara was done glaring at Zuko and gone back to twirling her hair loopies.

Azula was thinking of ways for her "plan."

Toph and Aang were busy scheming about what to do with the "package" at hand.

Everybody kept sighing.

Ty Lee was the one to liven it up again. "Come on, people! We are ALL turning into Mai here! Let's do something!" she suggested perkily.

Mai glared.

Katara stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go bake something!" she said.

Sokka suddenly lifted his head from the ground. "Oh no…"

The others raised their eyebrow.

Suki looked at him. "What do you mean, 'oh no'?"

Too late, Katara entered the kitchen.

Sokka gulped. "Azula, what will happen if, oh say, your kitchen exploded?"

Azula smirked. She remembered a familiar event. "Hmm, she's a waterbending peasant, she can handle it."

Zuko gulped. "Are you crazy? Father is gonna kill you!"

"Well, I could always blame it on you, now could I?" she smirked. She knows very well what favoritism means.

Zuko's eyes widened. He shot up and ran for the door.

"Sokka, surely your overreacting, right?" Mai asked, bored and irritated.

Sokka shook his head. "The last time she baked, our house went under quarantine." He murmured.

Everybody's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Azula, aren't you worried?" inquired Ty Lee.

Azula shrugged. "I want a new mansion, anyway."

"Are you sure it's safe to let those two be alone?" Toph said all of a sudden.

Nobody noticed that before.

"Katara!" Sokka and Aang rushed out the door.

Meanwhile:

Katara finally found the kitchen. She opened the iron doors and saw a gigantic room.

"Woah." Was all she said, breathless.

Zuko was in it already. "What are you doing here?"

Katara glared. "I'm looking for eggs, flour… and… and… other stuff you need for baking!"

Zuko snorted. "I thought we already ordered food?"

"Yeah, but I want to make muffins, now shoo!" she spat coldly.

Zuko lifted his lean on the table. "Okay, then. Have a nice eternity searching for whatever you need, peasant!"

Katara stiffened. "I hate you!"

Zuko smirked. "The feeling is mutual." He said then left the kitchen, leaving Katara all alone.

She snorted as she looked in the fridge. "Stupid snott—"

It was empty. She looked everywhere and they all were empty.

"The jerk! He hid everything!" she said, flabbergasted. She was fuming. She looked for a chair to sit down on and saw one with cushions.

She looked at it oddly. "how rich are these people?" she said as she sat down.

CRACK!

She sighed furiously as she stood up.

She had just sat on a pillow filled with eggs.

Zuko wore a smirk as he went back in the living room.

Meanwhile (again):

"Where… are we?" Sokka asked, panting, as he looked around.

Aang scratched his head. "I have no idea!"

Sokka panicked and grabbed Aang shoulder. "WE'RE LOST! WE'RE HOPELESSLY LOST! WE ARE GOING TO STARVE!" he exploded.

Aang looked at him like he had rabies.

"Okaay… Sokka… calm down. You look like the foamy guy!"

Sokka was still rabid… I mean panicking…

"What if we never get out of here? What if we're trapped? I don't want to die yet!"

"Sokka!" said Aang as he airbended a cold gust.

Sokka fell on the ground, hard. "Thanks, Aang."

"No problem, Sokka!" he said grinning.

Just then, a high pitched scream came from somewhere distant.

**DONE**

* * *

Ooh, cliffy!

So, anyway, whose scream do you think it was?

Include in your review, and please review so I know you still read this!

If you don't then I won't continue anymore…

Love you guys!

kalyn19


	11. games I

7 reviews? And I really thought you guys abandoned this fic.

Thanks so much to those who reviewed!

And due to request, new shippings!

**Jetzula**

**Toko**

Yay! Now, to find a way to fit it in…

And ZUTARA seems to be neck to neck with TY LUKO! Is that okay with you guys or should I ease it up a bit?

I bored you long enough, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own A:TLA, or the pudding I'm eating, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Not Bryan and Mike, my cousins.

* * *

**GAMES I**

Just then, a high pitched scream came from somewhere distant. It echoed through the halls of the enormous mansion.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, wide eyed.

Aang had the same look. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out!" he said all heroic.

The scream echoed again. This time more shrill.

"Maybe staying here and waiting for them to find us is a good idea." Sokka suggested.

Aang lazed his eyes. "Come on, Sokka!"

Sokka pouted. "Okay fine!" he mumbled, "_I never get my way_…"

"Where do we go from here?" Aang asked, rubbing his bald head.

The sweet smell of chocolate fudge clung in the air.

Sokka, of course, sniffed it and swooned. "Aah, let's go that way, Aang…" he said dreamily. It's like he was floating in the air as he followed the scent.

Aang shook his head slowly.

Meanwhile:

"Wait 'til I get my hands on that creep!" she groaned as she stalked back to the living room.

She figured going through the study was a shortcut, so she went on ahead.

Not noticing where she was going, she stepped on a rubber turtle duck and slipped.

Her scream echoed through the halls as she fell. She rubbed her head as she stood up and found—

"What's this?" she said reaching for the book.

She opened it and her eyes went wide. Her mouth crept into a smirk.

"Oh _this_ is good." She turned to exit the room when…

She tripped on the same rubber turtle duck.

She screamed in frustration.

In the living room:

"Hey guys, did you hear that scream?!" Ty Lee asked, perkily.

Toph spoke suddenly. "Yeah, it came from—"

"This is boring…" Mai stated simply.

Azula rolled her eyes. "You think everything is boring."

Ty Lee perked up. "You think I'm boring?" she asked in a puppy pout.

Mai sighed. "There's no use hiding the truth, now is there?"

Ty Lee pouted in a corner.

"You got her to shut up, great work, Mai." Azula lamely stated.

"Yeah great work!" Suki confessed.

"My pleasure." Mai hid a smirk.

Ty Lee suddenly stood up and jumped. "I know, let's play pictionary!" a pictionary game board magically appeared in her hands.

**Commercial**

Okay, I know you guys know what pictionary is, but I'll still explain it! :D

It's a game wherein a player from a pair or team picks from a colored card. He has to do his best to help his teammates or partner guess what it is!

In this case, it's pairs. You know what that means!

**Who gets paired with who is in your hands, readers!**

I just love interactions!

Oh and don't forget, the winner of last chapter's contest is featured in the bottom A/N! So don't miss it!

And now that's done, pudding! I mean, back to the story!

**End Commercial**

Azula crunched up her nose. "Fine, it's not like there's anything better to do!"

"HURRAY!" Ty Lee jumped up and down.

Katara suddenly burst the living room door open. "Hey guys!"

Ty Lee grabbed her arm. "Katara's my partner!" she smiled.

Suki narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I get Toph!"

Azula raised her eyebrow. "Um, Suki, is it? Do you happen to know how to play pictionary?"

Suki blushed. "Oh, right, sorry Toph." She sheepishly said.

Toph sighed. "Who cares? I'll just be the judge, so no use lying!"

Azula smirked. Zuko sat up.

"That's not gonna work with Azula."

Azula shot him a glare. "Of course it is!"

Zuko pointed childishly. "See! A lie! Right there!"

Toph raised her eyebrow. "No it wasn't!"

Azula smirked.

Zuko's jaw dropped. "That's the point!"

"Is he always this lame?" Katara asked Azula.

Azula shrugged. "I'm afraid so."

Zuko glared. "Hey!"

Toph. "Okay, shut up, morons! Okay, Azula, tell a lie."

"Are you ordering me?" she hissed.

Toph narrowed her eyes. "Just do it, prissy."

Zuko smirked. "Ha!"

Azula hatched an idea. "Fine. Zuko still wets the bed." She simply stated.

That got the entire room to burst into laughter.

Katara and Toph laughed mockingly.

Ty Lee rolled over in laughter.

Suki tried to hide her laugh, but ended up making it louder.

Even Mai chuckled.

Zuko blushed. "I DO NOT!" he argued.

"Oh? How come she isn't lying?" asked Toph, stifling in laughter.

Zuko gaped. "That's the point! You can't tell she's lying!"

"Maybe that's just the truth!" Katara said, still laughing mockingly.

Azula held her chin up. "See, brother, I never lie."

"Yes you do!" Zuko was being absolutely childish. He was pointing like a 5 year old.

Toph stopped herself from laughing or else she couldn't breathe. "Okay, hot head, give it another try, Azula."

Everybody silenced, waiting for the princess' answer. "Okay, Zuko has—"

"WHY DON'T WE PLAY PICTIONARY? ANYBODY?" Zuko helplessly offered.

"oh yeah!" Ty Lee suddenly remembered.

"I thought you wanted proof, Zuzu." Azula asked, coy.

Zuko glared. "I hate you!"

Azula shrugged. "Your fault."

"okay, so who gets paired with who?" asked Ty Lee.

"Let's draw straws, to be fair." Katara implied.

Everybody shrugged and agreed.

Just then, a chocolate fudge covered Sokka entered, along with a dizzy looking Aang.

Katara turned. "Hey guys, where have you been?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sokka almost threw up. "Can't talk, too full…" he said as he lazily slumped onto the couch.

"Aang? Are you okay, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

Aang hiccupped. "So much apple juice, so little bladder…" he said dazed, then stiffened.

"I need to go to the bathroom, be right back!" he said as he dashed off.

Azula narrowed her eyes at the wolf tailed boy. "Don't tell me you raided 1 of our 6 kitchens."

Katara gaped. "Six?!"

Azula shrugged. "One for breakfast, one for lunch, the other for dinner, and the rest for snacks."

"Wait how come…" she shifted her glare at Zuko. "…one was empty!"

Azula and Zuko shrugged at the same time. "Decoy."

Katara twitched.

"OKAY! Can we please play now?" Ty Lee said perkily.

Just then, the door bell rang.

Ty Lee hung her head. "I'm never gonna get to play…" she mumbled.

"Ty Lee, can you get that?" Azula req— a who are we kidding, demanded.

Ty Lee shot up. "Okie dokie!" then she flipped to the door.

Suki looked at Mai. "How are you friends with her again?"

Mai shrugged. "Frankly, I don't know myself." She stated dryly.

She opened the door to uncover: Jet and Jin! (they finally arrived!)

Jet had his hands in his pocket and Jin wore a shy smile.

"Hey, is Lee here?" Jet shrugged. He still couldn't believe how big his house was.

Jin couldn't believe it either.

"Um, yeah…" Ty Lee beamed, "Come on in!" she stepped out of the way, not taking her eyes off Jet.

"Thanks." Jet winked.

Ty Lee smirked.

(woah, Ty Jet just popped up.)

Zuko stood up suddenly.

"Jet? Jin?" he spoke shocked.

"Hey! Happy birthday, dude!" said Jet as he clapped Zuko's shoulders.

Zuko gave him a weird look. How'd Ty Lee know these people?

"Hey Lee." Jin spoke shyly. She held out a box. "I got you a present."

Katara and Mai looked at each other. "Lee?"

Zuko took it. "Um, thanks." He said blushing.

Jin smiled. Jet arched a brow. He looked around the room and saw…

"Katara!" he beamed joyfully.

Katara's eyes widened. "Oh boy…" she whispered.

Sokka's face lifted as he heard the boy's voice. He instantly shot up, causing him to fall off the couch.

He mumbled incoherently. "Oh joy, now we have two jerks!"

Jet looked at Sokka. "Hey Sokka, how's it been?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You know each other?"

"Yeah, sure. We had times." Jet said, making his way to Katara slowly.

"Mhm. Ooh, remember the one when Katara froze you to a tree? Good times, good times." He said sarcastically. He smirked.

Jet glared.

Everybody chuckled.

"Okay, so we're all here, now can we please play now?!" Ty lee was starting to lose her oh so pink temper.

Katara nodded. She was sitting next to Azula, who was in her red thinking chair… I mean, her favorite chair.

That didn't sound better, did it?

"Can't we wait for Aang?" Katara asked.

Ty Lee's eye twitched as she ran to Katara. "NO. MORE. WAITING." She said, dangerously low.

Katara gulped. "Okay."

Ty Lee perked up suddenly. "Okie dokie then!"

Jet was about to sit next to Katara when she shifted and moved to the next chair, causing Jet to sit next to Azula.

Jet glared at Katara.

Katara smiled at him mockingly.

"Can we start now! This is boring!" Toph exclaimed.

"Okay! Now, pick a color from the hat!" Ty Lee said as a hat magically appeared in her hands.

"Um, Ty Lee, where'd you—" Azula was cut off when something tickled her elbow.

She laughed uncontrollably. (visualize "The Beach" again.)

Everybody looked at her weirdly.

She coughed. "Ehem."

She looked to see what did it and… Ta-da! It was Jet's straw sticking from his mouth.

He grinned. "Hey there."

Azula gave him the cold shoulder. "Please."

Zuko ushered Jin to take a seat next to Suki. She nodded. "So, what are we playing?"

Ty Lee answered. "It's pictionary! You know, when you have to draw something and somebody has to guess what it is!"

Jin gaped. "Oh, that sounds fun!"

"Yes, it is!" Ty Lee said perkily.

"Ehem, can we get on with the game now?" Toph said, again.

Sokka looked at her funny. "Hey Toph! When'd you get to the moon?"

Toph threw a pillow at him. "Oh shut up, Snoozles."

"Okay, Katara you draw first!" Ty Lee asked.

Katara took a piece of folded paper from the hat. "I got—"

"Don't say it until everybody picked!" Ty Lee remarked childishly.

"Okay, okay!" said Katara. "Sheesh"

Everybody picked one from the magic hat and soon it was done.

"Okay, now everybody shout what they got!"

DING DONG!

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

Hahaha, yet another cliffhanger!

So, you know what to do, click the purple button!

And the winner is: "1gokataang"

The answer to last chapter's contest is: "1963" words!

Congratulations! You get to pick Song up! So don't forget to give your ASL in your review, incase I get some of your info wrong, e.g. Gender.

That is a common mistake…

Oh and you get to decide who pairs up with who!

Yet another voting poll!

Well, I'll leave it all to you guys!

Thanks again!

-kalyn19


	12. games II

Wow, guys, 9 reviews

Wow, guys, 9 reviews! I love you guys!

So, this is dedicated to all of you!

The pairs are below, in the story… sorry, no announcements here…

Oh and I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday!

I was starting to write it when my mom unplugged the computer and told me we're going on a family outing…

She didn't have to do that! Now I have to retype it again! Some data were lost!

And THE BOILING ROCK FINALLY AIRED! I haven't watched it via internet yet, maybe later, when a high speed connection is available…

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, yey me! (not)

* * *

**GAMES II**

Subtitled as:** PAIRS**

DING DONG!

Ty Lee screamed in frustration. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Chill, Ty Lee, it's only the doorbell!" Mai said, a little irritated.

Ty Lee's eyes twitched. "Chill? CHILL? HOW THE AGNI AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILL WHEN EVERY FREAKIN MINUTE THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DAMN DOOR!" she finally exploded… I wonder what color her aura is now… pink? Yellow? Indigo?

Sokka lifted his head. "Can you just get it?!" Then he went back under the pillow Toph threw at him.

Ty Lee perked up. "Okie dokie!"

Katara lazed her eyes and looked at Azula. "Does she have mood swings all the time?!"

Azula shrugged. "You should see her in her monthly."

Aang came back. "Hey guys. What monthly, Azula?"

All the girls coughed in the room.

Katara smiled at him. "Um, Aang… I'll tell you when your older."

Aang raised a brow. "I'm 112, how old can I get?!"

Katara rubbed her neck. "Um, well…" She looked around the room for help.

"Come on! You can tell me! I'm the avatar!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of Jet…" She grabbed Aang's collar and whispered harshly in his ear.

Jet blinked. "What I do?!"

A few minutes of explaining later…

Aang's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Do you live to traumatize people?" he asked Azula, still in a disgusted way.

Azula smirked. "You asked for it…"

"I am NEVER gonna ask anything ever again for as long as I live…"

"Good." Mai said.

Meanwhile at the door:

"Yes?" Ty lee asked.

fourfourfourfour, who was carrying 20 boxes of pretzels, panted. "Um, is this Fire Mansion?"

Ty Lee put a finger on her chin. "Wait, I'll go check!"

She gasped for air. "Sure, take your time… I'm fine over here… lungs crashed…"

"Hey Azu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-la!" she cried in a sing song voice. "Is this the Fire Mansion?"

Azula sat up from her thinking chair, I mean, red chair, and gulped. "Um, what? I'm innocent I tell you! It was all Katara's idea! I didn't push him off a cliff! It was an accident! Please don't take away my doughnuts!"

Silence

Everybody gave her a weird look.

"Ehem…" she coughed. "Who is it?"

Ty Lee looked back at the breathless delivery girl. "And you are?" she asked like a 5 year old child.

"Dying of pain" she managed. Her cheeks were red with pain.

"It's "Dying of Pain""

Mai stood up. "What are you talking about?" she went to the door and saw the suffering delivery girl.

"Um, Ty Lee, that's the "Joy of Pringles" delivery girl"

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Ohh…" she said, covering her mouth with her pink manicured hands.

"Hello there!" she shifted. "I'm Ty Lee!"

"Uhum…" she said, trying her best to lift the 20 boxes filled with pretzels. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Azula, the food's here!"

Sokka's head shot up. "Food?!" Drool started to drip from his mouth.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Weren't you full just 3 minutes ago?" Suki asked her boyfriend.

(Tokkanians don't kill me…)

He didn't seem to hear. "Food, where FOOD?!"

Azula sighed. "I believe 'full' is not in his vocabulary."

Toph slapped her forehead. "Amen to that, Azula."

Sokka finally found the door. "FOOD!" he screamed and lunged at the delivery girl.

The boxes flew everywhere… and 2 boxes' contents were dropped on Ty Lee and Mai's hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ty Lee screamed as she threw her fists in the air.

Mai just took one of the pretzels from her shoulder and ate it. "Calm down Ty-- Mmm… is this, cheese?" she looked at the half eaten pretzel.

"My hair…" Ty Lee hyperventilated and fainted.

Sokka fell on top of fourfourfourfour or the "Joy of Pringles Delivery Girl"

"ouch… suddenly I miss the boxes…" she whispered harshly.

Sokka lifted himself up. "Hey there." He smirked as he looked at her eyes.

Fourfourfourfour raised her brow and lazed her eyes. "Um…" she pointed to something behind him.

Sokka looked back slowly and saw…

Suki with her hands on her waist.

Toph whose arms were crossed over her chest.

Ty Lee tapping her foot impatiently.

All were glaring and ready to kill Sokka.

"Ehe…" he chuckled nervously.

Fourfourfourfour tapped his shoulder. "That will be 44 bucks, plus 4 tip. And another 4 for huddling me to the ground." She simply stated.

Sokka hung his head.

Suki twitched, grabbed his ear, and pulled him off.

Azula appeared in the door frame and sighed. "So that's 52 dollars, huh?"

Zuko came and helped fourfourfourfour get up. "Why didn't you guys help her up?"

"Because, Zuzu, we are not as kind and gentle and thoughtful as you are." she said.

Oh no sarcasm, for Azula at least.

The delivery girl thanked him.

Zuko nodded quickly and returned in the room. (that was random)

Mai was glaring at him. "Ehem." She coughed.

Zuko looked at her and smiled sheepishly at his pretzel covered girl friend.

"Sorry Mai…" he said.

Mai was still glaring, expecting him to give her something.

Zuko scratched his head. "Um, here?"

He handed her a Strepsils tab, (cough medicine in candy form)

Mai rolled her eyes.

Katara laughed mockingly.

Jin stared… confused.

He sat back down next to Mai, who was next to Katara, who was next to Aang, who was next to Toph's seat, which was next to Suki's, which was next to Sokka's, which was next to Jin's, which was next to Jet's, which was next to Azula's, which was next to Zuko's…

Man that was long…

Azula came back along with Ty Lee, who was holding the 15 boxes of pretzels left. Azula was just returning a wallet into her pants.

Zuko noticed it. "Hey! That's my wallet!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh get over yourself."

Zuko pouted in one corner, sulking…

Sokka sat up. "Hey! That's MY sulking corner!"

"It's MY house!" he shouted from the far end.

"No, dear Zuzu, it's mine!"

"WHATEVER!" said Ty Lee dropping the boxes on Katara, who was unfortunately below her at that time.

Katara glared.

Ty Lee's eyes twitched in a deadly glare. "We WILL play games, and we will play them NOW!" she demanded, a burst of flames erupting around her.

Toph whistled. "I didn't know you were a fire bender."

Ty Lee blinked. "I'm not."

They all shifted their gaze to Aang, who was fire bending.

"What? It would make great special effects for the moment." He shrugged.

Everybody slapped their forehead.

"Ehem, as we were saying! Pairs! Now! Red team?!" Ty Lee asked.

Katara raised her hand and covered her eyes with the other, knowing her luck, it could be…

"So it's Katara and…"

Please don't be Jet, please don't be Jet, Agni please don't be…

"Zuko!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she jumped.

There was a chorus of "WHAT?!" in the room… the loudest from Aang and Mai.

Katara dropped her hand, and her jaw.

Oh second thought, Jet please!

"What? No! Do over!" Katara whined.

Zuko did so as well… "Please, Ty Lee! I don't want to get paired with that peasant!"

Katara would've glared, but she was too dazed. She stood up and walked over to Azula.

"Okay, Azula, you can kill me now, I know how much you want to…"

"YES AZULA!" Zuko said, "DO THE WORLD A FAVOR!"

Azula lifted her fingers, lighting forming. "This would be fun."

Toph stopped them. "Stop being such a Drama Queen Katara! You pairing up with Zuko is… entertaining?"

Azula dropped her hand. "On second thought, watching you suffer along with the birthday boy, my brother, would be way more fun."

Katara dropped her head. "Why is it when I WANT to be killed, you hesitate?"

Azula shrugged. "Because a more entertaining punishment is at hand."

"Do you PLAN on making my life miserable, even on my birthday?!"

"Of course not! I give you extra torture on your birthdays! What kind of sister do you think I am?!"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh for Agni's sake… NEXT! Orange team!"

Ty Lee jumped. "ME!" she said joyfully.

She looked at Sokka, who was just rubbing his ear. Her face dropped at who her partner was…

"SUKI?!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at the Kyoshi warrior.

Suki stood up narrowing her eyes. "Oh goody…"

"DO OVER!" Ty Lee shrieked.

"No way, circus freak!" Katara and Zuko said in unison, glaring at each other.

Now it was Aang's turn in the Sulking Corner…

Mai, on the other hand… was sulking ever since the world began.

Ty Lee hung her head.

"Dude…" Jet whispered to Sokka. "You've got girls fighting over you now?"

Sokka smirked. "Yeah, it's pretty cool…" he said cockily.

Jet still couldn't believe it. He patted Sokka's back, hard. "Nice work, Sokka!"

Sokka fell off the couch, mumbling.

"Okay, yellow team!"

"Oh that's me." Said Jet standing up

Azula's eyes widened. "Dear Agni…"

Katara and Zuko laughed mockingly. "Ha! Ha!" they said, clenching their stomachs in laughter.

Azula glared, her colored paper burning. "Not. One. Word."

Jet walked up to her and draped his arm on her shoulder. "Can't wait, babe."

Azula glared. "What? To die?" she replied.

Jet laughed nervously and retrieved his arm, fast. "Hehe… ain't you a kidder…"

Azula raised her eyebrow. He found _her_ funny?

"oh please…" Toph lazily remarked. "Green team!"

Jin stood up shyly. "Here!"

Mai sighed. "The joy I feel is positively overwhelming."

Jin sat next to her nervously. "Hey there…"

"Hey…" she replied, not looking at her.

"Your boyfriend is really nice." She said, still shy.

Mai finally looked at her. "Yes, he is, so stay away from him." She glared.

Jin gaped. "Yeah, of course I will, I mean, we just kissed anyway. What gave you that idea?" Finally, she showed some guts.

Mai's eyes widened, for once. "You. What?" she said, dangerously low.

"Hey I can't help it if your to slow for him."

Mai w as about to bring out her daggers when…

"Blue team?" Toph exclaimed.

"ME!" Sokka jumped.

No one else did…

"WHA? I don't have a partner?!"

Suddenly, a blue figure crashed from the window into the room, and onto Sokka's lap.

"Ouch… THANKS A LOT HEI BAI!" Yue shouted to the panda spirit who gave her a lift to the human world.

**Commercial**

Okay, this is by far, the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my whole entire life…

You guys deserve it, I hope it makes up for yesterday!

Ooh, and pairings explanation:

Sorry, Kataang fans, but we needed somebody to accompany Toph in judging, and who better than the Avatar?

Same goes for Tophx? Ships, on other games, I'll make up for it, PROMISE!

As for **Zuko and Katara**… -ehem- nuff said…

**Jet and Azula**, ain't it cute?

**Suki and Ty Lee**, hmm, just seems fun!

**Yue and Sokka**, don't you think yue deserves some Yuokka action? This is the only night she gets to see Sokka after a while.

**Mai and Jin**, just wanted to take the "I kissed his first" thing off my chest…

I hope nobody's mad at me! It's just a game!

**End Commercial**

"Yue!" Sokka exclaimed and hugged her.

"Hey Sokka…" she said raising her brow.

Suki and Ty Lee turned, glaring at Sokka.

Sokka gulped. "Ehehe…"

Yue turned around and saw them. "Hello! Oh, are you Ty Lee?" she asked the pink glaring.

"Yep." She replied quickly.

"And that's MY man your holding." Suki spoke suddenly, tearing them apart.

Ty Lee gaped. "Not for long!" she ambushed the two girls.

Jet gaped. "2 girls AND the moon spirit? Who are you and what have you done with Sokka?!"

Katara glared. "Oh get over yourself."

Jet inched to her. "Come on, babe, don't be like that."

A line of flames came inches from his face, slicing his straw in two.

"I advise you stay away from her." Zuko said dryly.

Jet's eyes widened. "Aha! So you ARE a firebender!"

"Welcome to earth, Jet." Katara said in the same tone as Zuko.

Azula tapped his shoulder. "Are you flirting with Katara?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed.

Jet gulped. "um, no?"

"Dude…" Zuko said. "Run."

Jet nodded and ran away, with a fuming Azula on his tracks.

Silence…

Katara and Zuko laughed.

"I've been waiting for that to happen!" Katara said, still laughing.

"What? Jet being chased by Azula?"

Katara nodded. "I just hope she catches him."

Zuko nodded.

Silence…

Katara and Zuko looked at each other. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" they shouted at each other.

Aang came back from the depressing ditch. "Hey! How come I don't have a pair?!"

"Because Twinkle Toes," Toph started. "You were in the bathroom while everybody was taking colored paper from the hat."

"Besides Aang," Katara said, "You're the Avatar, it would be unfair." She said trying to cheer him up.

Aang still pouted. "But I want to play…"

Toph sighed. "Come here, Twinkle Toes." She motioned for him to sit next to her.

Aang smiled. "Thanks Toph." He sat beside her and…

A fart echoed…

Aang stood up suddenly, his face cherry red. "Toph!"

Toph doubled over in laughter.

Everybody in the room stared at the airbender.

"Aang!" said Sokka, hiding in the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT? IT WASN'T ME!"

Toph still laughed hard.

"Aang, you could say excuse me, or something!" Katara said, lifting her hand to cover her nose.

Toph was still laughing…

"Come on guys! Don't cover your nose! You won't smell anything!"

Zuko waved his hand in front of his face. "That's the point."

"Argh!" Aang shouted and stomped out of the loving room.

Toph stopped laughing. "Ha… hmm… what I miss?"

"That wasn't very nice, Toph." Katara said.

"Sorry, MOMMY!" she spat and crossed her arms. "sugar queen."

Katara glared.

"Um Ty Lee?" she asked.

Ty Lee, Suki and Yue were in a large cat fight. Sokka was just watching them.

"Sokka!" she said slapping the boy's head. "Don't just sit there, do something!"

Sokka looked at her. "Oh fine!" He said standing up.

He walked over to the three.

"Ehem." He cleared his throat.

No response, still a cat fight.

He cleared his throat louder. "EHEM!"

They stopped. Suki was on top of Ty Lee, pulling her braid, Ty Lee was yanking Yue's shoulders, who was pinching Suki's cheeks.

"Do you mind?" Suki glared.

"We're busy here, Sokka!" Ty Lee suppied.

"Sheesh Sokka, sometimes, you're just so-" Yue sighed.

"I know!" Suki said.

"And can you believe…" Yue ranted.

"Ugh! Tell me about it!" Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

They let go of each other and dusted each other's clothing.

"One time, he…" Suki went on.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Ty Lee gasped, then giggled furiously.

"I feel for you, sister…" Yue supplied, a smirk on her lips.

They all walked away giggling. They sat on the couch together, like they suddenly became the best of friends.

Sokka's jaw dropped.

Katara muzzled a giggle.

"Do you have to ruin everything?" he asked her sister.

She shrugged and patted her brother on the back. "Anytime, bro." then she skipped away, leaving Sokka to pout and hang his head.

He dragged his body next to Zuko and slumped on the couch.

"Girls are crazy…"

"Right there with you, buddy."

"Okay!" Ty Lee said, jumping off the couch. "Let the games begin!"

**AND… ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER…**

* * *

Sorry, guys, it was getting way too long, so you guys just have to stick around…

Hehe, any requests on what they do in pictionary? (wink)

Countin' on you guys! Please click the purple button, you know you want to!

Even if you don't, please do!

Thanks a bunch!

kalyn19


	13. interrupted game

Hello guys! Sorry again for not updating for a week, I had to do some business…

No I don't work, I'm a kid! Ehem, glad nobody hates me for the pairs, so let's get this game started!

Okay, so I just re-read the last chapter, and I mistook Pringles for pretzels! GAH! So, sorry for that! From now on it's pretzels in Pringles boxes… they had a shipping mishap… hehehe…

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA

* * *

**INTERRUPTED GAME**

Subtitled as**: BETS**

"Okay!" Ty Lee said, jumping off the couch. "Let the games begin!"

Everybody circled the board on the floor, next to their partners, whether they liked it or not.

Jet and Azula returned, no bones broken, to Katara's disappointment.

"So," Azula started. "How will we determine who's first?"

Ty Lee raised her hand. "Let's start with Zuko, it is his birthday!"

Azula glared. "Fine…"

Toph raised her eyebrow. "Wow, you agreed, already?"

She shrugged. "The sooner Zuzu humiliates himself…"

Zuko glared. Katara clapped her hands. "Yeah! We're first!"

"First off, decide which one of you guys is the guesser and which one of you is the 'drawer'!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Everybody looked at her weirdly. "Drawer?"

Ty Lee looked at them. "You know, the one who draws?"

Azula slapped her forehead. Mai sighed. "Ty Lee, you don't call the one who draws the 'drawer'."

Ty Lee blinked. "Then… what do you call the person who draws?"

They looked at each other and back at the pink colored girl. "Um…"

"Let's go with drawer…" Katara shrugged.

"Fine with me…" Aang said. He blushed.

"Okay!" Ty Lee clapped. "Well?" he gestured to Katara and the birthday boy.

The couple looked at each other and pointed. "I'll be the guesser!" they both said in unison.

"No! I want to be the guesser! You draw!" Katara said childishly standing up.

"I'm the birthday boy, and what I say goes!" he threatened.

Katara didn't back down. "Hm, and how is that working for you?" she asked mockingly.

Azula threw her head back and laughed, knocking Jet down. "Hey!"

Azula looked at him. "What?"

Jet removed the straw from his mouth. "Aren't you gonna apologize, darling?"

The princess' eye twitched. "I don't do that," she said coldly and turned around.

Jet hung his head.

"_Dunder_ heads!" Toph shouted between the bickering pair. "Just do rock-paper-scissors!"

The two didn't look at the referee and shrugged. "Fine." They both glared.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Everybody looked at their hands and then at their faces.

"I won!" Katara shouted and jumped.

Zuko slumped down and pouted. "Whatever."

Katara smirked. "Ooh, is the birthday boy sad?" she asked mockingly.

Zuko sneered. "Yes, _mommy_!"

Katara pouted and stuck out her tongue.

Azula nodded. "That was an acceptable comeback, you know, for a five year old."

Ty Lee shook Katara's shoulders. "Just ROLL THE DICE!"

Katara took the dice and rolled.

"It's…………………………………………… 2?!"

Everybody laughed. "That was pathetic…" Azula laughed.

Katara glared. "Shut up."

Their purple piece landed on pink. "Oh goody!"

Zuko stood up and took a card. "I got…"

Ty Lee jumped on him. "Don't say it out loud!"

Zuko shrugged her off. "Fine."

Instead of drawing on a piece of paper, the birthday boy drew it with fire.

Katara looked at it. She turned her head and stared. "Mmm… a blob?"

"You mocking me or something?" Zuko glared.

Katara shrugged. "Yup, pretty much."

Zuko released a frustrated sigh. "Just guess, peasant."

"Fine." She sighed. "It's…"

"Time's running out sugar queen." Toph said.

"How'd you know?" Suki asked.

Toph shrugged. "I just love pushing their buttons." She smirked.

"Umm…" Katara narrowed her eyes at the fire.

COMMERCIAL

Hello guys! And now it's another commercial…

First off, Sorry, I mixed up _Pringles_ and _Pretzels_! Hahaha… So, let's just go with this:

**A shipping truck of _Pringles_ were supposed to be delivered to the outlet when a delivery truck of _Pretzels_ bumped them, causing the Pringles and pretzels to fly to the opposite's box… So in a box of Pringles there are Pretzels and vice versa… There!  
**

Hahaha, sorry for that!

And for our contest winner: **1gokataang**. You will pick Song up in the next chapter!

Yay! So sorry that I haven't updated in ever, we lost internet connection and my USB! WAH!

So I hope this makes up for it, being a long chapter and all… Hehehe!

Chapter dedicated to: My Loyal Readers and most especially REVIEWERS!

**END COMEMRCIAL**

"Umm…" Katara narrowed her eyes at the fire.

"A penguin!" Katara screamed.

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy and looked at Zuko.

He retreated his fire. "The peasant actually got it right."

Katara glared but was glad they got it.

"Well," Toph said. "I guess you guys take a turn again."

"Yippee!" Katara jumped. Everybody looked at her.

"Ty Lee has rubbed off on you, hasn't she?" Yue asked.

Katara twitched. "I'll shut up now…" she sat down while Zuko rolled the dice.

Ty Lee looked at it. "It's…"

CRASH!

"A WOOPIE CUSHION?! Toph! A _WOOPIE CUSHION_!" Aang suddenly burst in the room, holding the woopie cushion in the air with one hand and clenching the other. "THAT IS SO IMMATURE!"

Toph threw her head back and laughed. Everybody laughed as well, except for Mai…

"Oh Twinkle Toes, how naïve can you be?"

Katara stood up, muzzling laughter, and tried to be the mommy again, "Now, guys, it's not fair to gang up on Aang." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Toph breathed out an irritated sigh. "Sorry, mommy, we won't do it again. Isn't that right, children?" she mocked.

Everybody nodded and said in a childish voice. "We won't do it again…"

Then they all broke down in mocking laughter… Leaving Katara to blush with embarrassment and Aang to blush with… you know.

"Wait a sec…" Azula said standing up. "I'm hungry! Pass the Pringles!" she ordered.

A loud burp echoed through the living room.

"Sorry Azula…" Sokka spoke quickly. "I couldn't help it." He changed his voice to dreamy… "The Pringles were calling to me saying: _Eat me! Eat me!_"

Everybody slapped their foreheads.

"You know what _you're _shouting?" Azula twitched. "_Kill me! Kill me_!" she mimicked his voice and jumped towards the warrior boy, only to be held back by Jet by the waist.

"Fine." She said regaining her cool. "We'll just order another batch of food." She sighed angrily.

"I call muffins!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "If it's okay with birthday boy." She winked seductively, causing Zuko to twitch his eye.

Katara glared for some reason. "He's fine with it."

Mai glared at both girls. "Stop looming over my boyfriend!" she shouted.

Jin sat up. "WHAT?!" she had her hands on her hips as she glared at Zuko.

So now every girl Zuko is associated with was glaring at him.

Azula, Jet and Sokka blinked. "Wow…" was all they muttered.

"Who knew Zuzu had so many girlfriends." She smirked evilly.

"Nice one, Lee!" Jet whooped.

"Which reminds me!" Azula suddenly realized. "Zuzu! I need you to pick up somebody!"

Zuko shot his head up from the rising cat fight in front of him. "Who? Please, anything!" he shouted. He was desperate to escape this fuss.

"A peasant named Song." She said. "But I guess you're busy, so I'll let the driver handle it."

"Wait! I can do it!" Zuko desperately shouted.

"Zuko." Mai said dangerously low. "Who is Song?"

"Yeah Zuko." Katara said in the same tone of voice. "Mind filling us in?"

Jin and Ty Lee tapped their foot impatiently as the group glared at the prince.

Zuko gulped.

"You know Sparky…" Toph said. "I suggest you take your own advice… and RUN!"

And so he did, _very fast_… but not before he shouted. "I HATE YOU AZULA!"

Azula smirked. "I know you do." She said adoringly.

Jet still had his hands on her waist and gave her a hug. "Do you traumatize him like this everyday?"

Azula nodded and leaned into him. "It's a job I need to do."

Jet smirked. "It makes me proud to call you my girlfriend."

"Yes…" Azula sighed. "I know."

Aang hid behind Toph. "It burns!"

"Phew." Toph mocked. "Good thing I'm blind."

Azula and Jet glared while Suki and Yue gave a hearty laugh at the two kids.

"Shut up, peasant." Azula mocked.

"Actually, I'm a Bei Fong… No way near peasantry." She sighed.

Azula looked at her from top to bottom. "You don't look it."

Toph gave a laugh. "Yeah, I left it behind. To think I might look like _you_." She said disgusted.

Azula sneered. Sokka chuckled. Yue and Suki sighed.

Just in time, the princess' phone rang…

_Its out with the old_

_And in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray_

_hello skies of blue_

_  
A dip in the pool_

_a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi…__  
_

"Yes?" Azula asked.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Dude, sure you won't run?" Sokka whispered to Jet.

Jet shrugged. "I love the headstrong type."

"Shh!" Azula hushed harshly.

"Hello, um, Azula?" the voice squeaked.

Azula's eyes widened. "Song… we were just talking about you."

Song blushed. "You were? Well, when is Lee gonna pick me up? It's getting rather late."

Azula looked at the clock, it read 10:01. "Well, good thing you called. I was just about to tell you Zu— Lee can't make it. He has birthday stuff to attend to." She smirked.

"Oh…" her voice obviously disappointed. "it's alright,"

"Although…" Azula said suddenly. "We will send in a chauffer. He will be there in around 15 minutes."

"Okay." Song said in a shy voice.

Azula smirked. "Disappointed my brother won't pick you up?"

Song chuckled nervously. "Kind of…"

"Well, don't be." She said coldly and waved her phone in the air. "Oh Zuzu! Say hi to Song!"

Said prince passed by the living room, a mob of angry girls running after him. "Hi Song! Sorry for the ostrich horse! I'll pay you back! If I live!" his voice fading.

You could hear Mai shriek: "AND HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT?!"

You could hear a swish of daggers…

A thud on the wall,

And a splash of water…

Then an echo of giggles.

Everybody in the living room doubled over in laughter.

"Precious." Toph said wiping a tear from her sightless eyes.

"Hello?" Song asked from the other line.

"Oh yeah." Azula said suddenly. "Our chauffer will pick you up."

"Okay. I'll get ready."

Then the line went dead. Just in time, the girls who were done chasing Zuko were back in the room.

"That was quite an exercise." Jin said to Ty Lee.

"Yes, I am _quite_ fond of it." She smiled.

Jin raised her brow. "You do that often?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "If only that cutie would stop running." Then she performed a cartwheel back to Azula.

Jin sweat dropped.

Mai was fixing her sleeve from throwing the knives. "Don't worry. He's just stubborn sometimes. We don't do more harm to him… _physically_ anyway." She half smirked and walked towards the room.

Jin was becoming scared. Just then, Katara entered, fixing her water canteen back in place. She saw Jin staring at her.

"Hmm? What's up, Jin?" she asked with a raised brow.

Jin parted her lips to ask, but refrained, afraid to be traumatized, and sat back down. Katara shrugged and sat next to Sokka.

Zuko's voice echoed through the empty hall. "AZULA! _ANYBODY_! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T FIREBEND! I'M FREEZING TO DEATH! I'M HUNGRY AND COLD AND SCARED! AND I THINK I _WET_ MSYELF!"

Everybody laughed. "That was embarrassing…." Ty Lee managed between laughs.

"Where's the camera when you need one?" Yue giggled.

"Don't worry!" Azula dismissed with a wave of her hand. "We've got security cameras all over this mansion. We can send it off to Youtube© later."

Everybody nodded. Sokka laughed hard. "Boy, that jerk would be in for the shock of his life."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Zuko shouted.

Katara cleared her throat. "Okay guys, now let's get him back."

Azula glared at her. "And why would we do that?"

"Cause…" Katara stammered. "It would be the right thing to do."

Sokka stood up and shook her shoulders violently. "ARE YOU NOT ENJOYING HIS PAIN, SUFFERING AND UTTER EMBARRASMENT?!" he said ballistically.

Katara looked at him like he had rabies. "Yes Sokka, as much as I love seeing Zuko suffer, and I mean _LOVE_ Zuko suffering… We can't keep him frozen to the wall."

"WHY? YOU DID IT TO _JET_ ONCE!" he still shouted.

Katara lazed her eyes. "Yes, but it was a tree and he was a complete jerk."

Jet shouted from behind Azula. "HEY! I'm right here!"

Katara looked over at Sokka and glared at the straw chewing boy. "Good, now I don't have to repeat myself."

Jet glared and Azula laughed hard. Jet squeezed her waist and Azula elbowed him.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" she whispered harshly.

"No, ma'am…" was all he muttered and lowered his head.

"Stop being such a _mommy_ Sugar Queen!" Toph shouted. Aang was still covering his eyes from Jet and Azula…

Sokka let go and laughed at his sister.

"What?!" Katara gaped. "I am _not_ being a mommy!"

"Uh-huh. Right. Why else would you want to take Zuko from the wall?" Toph inquired with an arched brow, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

Katara blushed. "NO! Eiw! Gross! Let him rot there for all I care!" she scrunched up her nose.

"I HEARD THAT TOO!" Zuko shouted again.

"Bei Fong's right, Katara! Stop being such a mommy!" Azula sneered. "I threw Zuzu's party exactly as Dad left for his business trip to Omashu… _New Ozai_… precisely for NO ADULT SUPERVISION… so stop acting like one!"

Katara threw her head back. "I am _not_ acting like a mommy! I'm fun! I'm cool! I can… loosen up when I want to!" she protested.

"Right…" Azula and Toph rolled their eyes. Sokka and Jet laughed mockingly. Mai, Jin and Ty Lee giggled. Yue and Suki held it in.

"Prove it, Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed. "Without the use of cactus juice."

Katara's eyes twitched. "Fine! I can! And I WILL!"

Sokka scoffed. "We'll see about that. BETS IN!"

Katara gaped as Sokka, her _own_ brother, was collecting bets whether she can do it or not.

So the poles on Sokka's betting list are:

**CAN'T DO IT IF EVEN IF HER LIFE DEPENDED ON IT: **

Azula, 100 gold pieces

Toph, 90 gold pieces

Mai, 75 gold pieces

Ty Lee, 60 gold pieces

Yue, 45 gold pieces

Suki, 65 silver pieces

Jet, 10 silver pieces

Sokka, 100 silver pieces

Jin. 15 silver pieces

**CAN DO IT (YEAH RIGHT):**

Aang. 10 gold pieces.

"Aww." Katara smiled warmly. "Thanks Aang." She kissed Aang's forehead and the Avatar blushed.

Toph stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Phlegh!"

Katara and Aang glared. Toph grinned like a mad woman.

Katara looked over at the paper and smacked the back of Sokka's head.

"Where do you plan on getting the money you bet? We have to buy food you know!" Katara yelled.

Everybody looked at her.

"Raise mine for 15 gold pieces." Toph raised her hand.

"Up mine 25 gold pieces!" smiled Ty Lee.

Katara's eye twitched. She forced a large, disturbing, grin. "I mean, _Ooh_!" she said through clenched teeth. "_Look! Bets! How fun_…" she said it like every word somebody was stepping on her foot as her eye twitched.

"This is going to be a blast!" Toph smirked as she and the princess exchanged high fives.

"HEY!" Zuko exclaimed.

Sokka walked out the door and looked at Zuko while holding a clip board, "And how much will you bet?"

"Sign me up for 60 gold pieces!" Zuko shouted.

"SISSY!" Toph shouted suddenly.

Zuko's eye twitched. "Fine! 100 gold pieces!"

Sokka smirked. "That's more like it. 100 pieces for not making it."

Katara's head popped out the room and glared at him. "What's that Zuko? You want a _thicker_ blanket of _skin piercing_ ice? I'm coming!" she smiled sweetly as she took out her canteen.

Zuko gulped. "Um… put my bet on her making it…"

Katara smirked and returned to the room.

"Hmm…" Sokka said as he pushed the pen on his chin. "You know you just wasted your money, right?"

"Hell yeah…" Zuko hung his head.

Sokka shrugged. "Oh well." He returned in the room.

"Hey!" Zuko called out. "Can you at least get me out of here?"

No response…

"Sokka? ANYBODY?!"

Silence… Cricket feet…

"Hello?"

His words fell on deaf ears…

He hung his head again. "I hate my life…" he started to sulk.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Poor Zuzu…

Katara? Loosen up? Hmm, sounds interesting, doesn't it? Hahaha…

Let's see… Katara lost her cool, Zuko's frozen to a wall, Azula and the others are betting, and Zuko is frozen to a wall…

Did I say that twice?

Oh well, hahaha… REVIEW PLEASE!

kalyn19


	14. sugar rush

Hello guys! Thank you all for the kind words! And now… back to the fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA… hehehe…

* * *

**SUGAR QUEEN'S SUGAR RUSH**

**10:05**

Maid #930 was sweeping the floor while humming her favorite song. She passed by the hall and screamed as she saw the birthday boy frozen to the wall, his head hung.

"Oh my God! Prince Zuko!" she said dropping her broom and running to him.

Zuko's head shot up. His face was pale and he was having a cold. His nose was red and his eyes (scarred or otherwise) had dark circles under them. A lot of damage for 3 minutes, don't you think?

"_Achoo_!" he sneezed, Maid #930 pulled out a magic hanky in time for him to blow his nose.

"Are you okay, Sir?" she inquired.

Zuko glared. "Do I look like I'm okay to you?" he said in a weird voice. Maybe because of the cold…

Maid #930 sighed. "You poor thing. Who did this to you?" she asked, perkily.

You know what? The maids all seem like Ty Lee's clones.

Zuko sniffled. "The water tribe peasant."

Maid #930 blushed. "Oh… Is this one of those "things"?"

Zuko looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT?!"

"You know…" she was blushing… "I saw Miss Ty Lee exit your room earlier and I figured…"

"NO!" Zuko shouted. The girl in the black frilly dress with a green apron winced.

"Will you just get me out of here?" he sniffled.

Maid #930 grinned widely. "Say please first!"

Zuko twitched. "What?"

"_Prince Zuko!" _Maid #930 teased again. "You need to watch your manners!"

Zuko twitched. "Fine. _Please_ get me out of here you _peasant_!"

Maid #930 put her hand on her waist. "That's more like it." She said as she took a magic blow dryer from nowhere and started to thaw the prince.

"I think Azula's right… we might need to fire these maids…" he murmured, low enough for Maid #930 not to hear.

"There!" she said standing up. "That should do it." She smirked.

Zuko looked down and saw that he wasn't freed…

The girl shaped the ice into a mermaid. Zuko's eyes twitched then glared at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked, batting her eyes.

Zuko melted it, at least his hands were free. He was about to say something when Maid# 2 called.

"Hey! Maid #930! The Demented Princess calls for you!" she said perkily.

"Okidoki!" was her response as she skipped towards the living room.

Zuko's eye twitched as he breathed out steam.

COMMERCIAL

Okay, before anybody else kills me, let me explain…

Maid#930 (**Random.Gal930**) is Zuko's personal maid. He has only **1 maid** while Azula has **929 maids.**

It's kind of a "Thank You" to her for reading this story through and through!

So I kinda changed it a bit, sorry bout that R.G930

Okay, back to the story!

END COMMERCIAL

Azula and Jet were sitting next to each other in her overly large thinking chair. The maid approached them.

"Yes, oh Cold and Ever feared princess?" Maid#930 asked.

Azula's eye twitched as snickers passed through the room.

"Ty Lee, where did you hire these maids?" she shot a glare at her friend.

Ty lee put a finger on her chin.

"Mmh, I think I got them from the A.L.M.O.N.E.T.S. Company down the street…"

Azula raised her hand. "You got my maids from a chocolate company?"

"No, A-L-M-O-N-E-T-S. It's an abbre-- abrevi—"

"Oh for Tui's sake, _**Abbreviation**_!" Toph sighed, frustrated.

"Yeah! That's it! What she said!" Ty Lee nodded crazily as she pointed to the blind bandit.

Azula slapped her forehead. "And what does "A.L.M.O.N.E.T.S. stand for?"

Maid #930 raised her hand. Azula shot her a glare and she retrieved her hand quickly.

"Mmh…" Ty lee bit her tongue as she closed one eye. "I think it stands for:

"**A**zula's **L**ist of **M**ocking and **O**verly **N**asty yet **E**ntertaining **T**itles for **S**ervants."

Everybody laughed louder. Azula's eye twitched. "Why on earth would you hire people from a place like that?!"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Zuko said it was a good idea."

"I should have known…" Azula murmured below a whisper. "Time to be an only child…"

"Ehem…" Maid #930 cleared her throat. "You wanted something, Miss?"

"Yes…" Azula sighed. "Tell the chauffer he will be picking up Song in this address," she handed her a piece of paper. "Bring Zuzu here, and tell your fellow maids to pack their stuff.

"Um, you can't fire me…" she squeaked.

Azula glared. "Repeat?"

Maid #930 gulped. "I'm _Prince Zuko's_ maid, remember?"

Azula narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Just fire the rest except for maid #1, #2, the butler, the chauffer and who ever else I can't fire!" she bursted.

Everybody laughed mockingly.

"You know Azula, we need maids here. I mean, who's gonna pamper your every whim?" Katara mocked.

Azula shrugged. "I can always make **Maid#1** do ALL the things for the house… **Maid#2** to do my silly whims, the **Butler** to do the heck I tell her to, and the **Chauffer** to drive me to the mall whenever I run out of clothes."

Ty Lee whispered in Katara's ear. "She burns them the second she takes them off."

Katara nodded. "Doesn't her father get mad?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "He loves showering his favorite child with stuff."

Katara looked at her with a raised brow. "What about Zuko?"

Ty lee sighed. "Let's just say, he couldn't afford to lose a sock."

Katara gulped.

"Anything else, Mistress of Dodo Birds?" Maid# 930 asked.

"No. You're dismissed. For now." She smirked. Maid #930 bowed and went her way.

"Enjoy the last few hours of your life!" Azula shouted.

Everybody sweat-dropped as the maid ran faster.

"Azula!" Katara accused. "That was absurd!"

Sokka tapped the pen on the clip board. "Ehem?"

Katara's eye twitched. "I mean…" she forced another disturbing grin with clenched teeth. "Wasn't that _fun_? See? Scaring people's wits out? That's _hilarious_, Azula!" her eye was still twitching and the words slipped out like she was choking.

Most of them was scared. Azula and Toph was entertained. If Zuko was there he would be too.

"Um… Katara, you okay?" Yue asked.

"Okay? Oh I'm just DANDY, Yue!" she chuckled between gritted teeth. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm cool…" she said before passing out.

Toph laughed hard. "Hahaha… Oh this is PRICELESS! Hey Prissy?" she motioned to Azula, who Jet was giving a massage on the temples to. "You gotta send me the clips for this night."

Azula opened her eyes. "Why? You can't watch them."

Toph had a big grin on her face. "Who says I'LL be watching them?"

Azula shrugged. "Fine."

Toph pumped her fists in the air. "YES!"

Aang came back from the bathroom. "What happened to Katara?" he asked poking the unconscious body.

All of them shrugged like nothing happened.

Suddenly Zuko entered the room carrying a tray of bon-bons.

Azula's eyes widened. "Oh _brother dear_?" her eyes twitched. "is that… my _special _once-a-year-only-limited-supply-of-super-rich-and-chocolate-filled bon-bons from Gaoling?"

Zuko looked up, chocolate smeared all over his cheeks. "Mhm!" he said nodding. "Thanks for the delicious gift." He smirked as he threw another one in his mouth.

Azula stood up. "Those. Are. Not. Gifts! They are my special bon bons!" she said dangerously low.

Zuko knew and smirked. This was the _sweetest_ pay back ever. "Oh, sorry!" he burped. "Ooh! The last one." He said as he took a bite off the last one.

Azula gaped and narrowed her eyes. "Say farewell to the world, brother." She said as she tackled him to the ground.

The bon bon flew and everybody looked at the chocolate treat, not paying attention to Zuko and the angry Azula.

The half eaten bon bon landed on the unconscious Katara's mouth. She sat up suddenly and started to choke.

Zuko and Azula's eyes widened. "Nooooooooooo!" they both cried in defeat.

"-cough- Eh… -coughx2- what the hell was that?" she said as she tapped her chest gently.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and it sparkled in the light.

"Oh no…" Sokka said as if all hope was lost.

"What's wrong?" Yue asked. Suki gulped.

Aang hid behind Toph, shaking. Toph lazed her eyes. "What's going to happen?" he squeaked. "You tell me, Twinkle Toes."

Sokka gulped. "Remember when we never feed Katara fruits or anything with glucose?" he whispered.

Everybody nodded.

"You know why?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"That…" he pointed at the glowing Katara.

Everybody was shaking in fear for what the water bending master would do…

Her eyes sparkled as she cupped her cheeks with both hands. "Mmmh…" she said dreamily. "That was the best chocolate I have ever tasted…" she said.

Everybody calmed down. They all glared at Sokka, who was still shaking.

"I'll bet peasant. That was the richest chocolate in the world." Zuko said dusting his pants.

"Which belonged to me!" Azula spat.

Katara looked at Zuko with wide eyes. "You mean… there's no more chocolate?" she said in a voice like she seemed to be on cloud 9.

"Uh…" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

Sokka shook his head violently, signaling Zuko to not say anything. Zuko didn't look at him.

"That was the last one." He said fixing his messy hair. "Wh—"

Suddenly, Katara ambushed him and clenched his collar with both hands. Her face was very close as her wide eyes were twitching. She looked deranged.

Everybody gasped. Zuko gulped.

"Tell. Me." She warned dangerously low. "Take. Me. To. Your. Chocolate. Leader."

Zuko gulped. He was scared. "Um, Sokka…" he side whispered.

Sokka inched away slowly, followed by the others. "I warned you…"

"See ya, Sparky." Toph waved and she bended a wall around the group.

"HEY! Don't leave me alone with—"

Katara pulled him closer, her deranged eyes staring at him. "Take. Me. To. Chocolate."

Zuko gulped. "Can you get down so I can?"

Katara inched away slowly, not taking her grip off Zuko. "Now." She said, still low.

Zuko gulped and shakily held out his hand. "This way…" he opened the door like a gentle man.

Katara perked up suddenly. She spoke rapidly. "_Good! Now was that so hard to do? I mean, sure I went a little far, but hey, if it makes you take me to chocolate… why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something in my face? Oh my sugar rush, well, it only happens when I eat chocolate… Wait, you aren't taking me away from my chocolate are you? Cause if you did_," her tone lowered… "**I'd be really upset.**" She returned to speak rapidly… "_Well, now that that's covered, let's go to chocolate, chocolate, I mean Zuko!_" she grinned widely as she skipped out of the living room.

Zuko's jaw dropped at what he just heard and shook it off. "That girl officially scares me…"

"ZUKO! I'm waiting for my chocolate!" she said perkily. "GET YOUR ROYAL BUTT HERE NOW!" she screamed.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Zuko shouted and ran outside.

Inside the earthen wall…

"So, Snoozles, what's the scoop on Sugar Queen?" Toph asked as Azula lit the surroundings with lightning between her fingers.

"Well…" Sokka said, finishing his shaking… "Katara has an overly craving sweet tooth. If ever she eats something sweet, she gets…"

"Rabies?" Azula inserted.

"Something like that." Sokka smirked. "What do you do when you get a dose of sweets, sugar?"

"I kill peasants like you without hesitation." She said with lazed eyes.

Suki, Yue and Ty Lee slapped the back of Sokka's head. He grinned sheepishly.

Mai asked… "So, when does this stuff wear off?"

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know… the last time she had it was when she was 6, and let's just say Gran Gran wasn't allowed to make cookies in her presence… for 10 months… or… ever… again. The city banned her from any sweet selling store."

Everybody gulped. "That long, huh?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee was sulking in a corner.

"What's up, Ty Lee?" Mai asked with a raised brow.

Ty Lee turned slowly. "It's just… Zukky-kins took a bite off that bon-bon, right?"

They nodded, eyes twitching.

"And Katara finished it off, right?"

They nodded again, unsure of where this was going.

"In our school they call that…"

Thunder suddenly sounded and everybody huddled closer like she was telling a ghost story.

She opened a magical flashlight that came out of nowhere and pointed it on her face. Her lips moved ever so gently as the words came out like daggers.

"_Indirect Kiss_."

Lightning suddenly stroke and the audience gasped. Several jaws dropped.

Suddenly Azula looked around. "Wait a sec!" She stood up. "You idiots don't know how to tell a good scary story, do you?"

She ripped the flashlight off Ty Lee's hands and opened it. "Now, are you ready for a real ghost tale?" then, she started to laugh maniacally.

Sokka gulped. "Um, I think we'll pass."

"Yeah," Aang said nervously. "I think we can't handle that much… trauma."

Azula put the flashlight down. "Wimps."

Toph blew her bangs. "I feel your pain."

Suddenly, a loud knocking was heard. "Hey! You _have_ to let me in!" Zuko's voice pleaded.

"Mmm…" Azula and Toph said in unison.

"NO!" Everybody else shouted.

The knocking grew louder and several crashes were heard.

"Please! You have to help me! It's catastrophe out-- Katara! Put that down! That isn't edible!" he was cut off by a loud glass shattering.

Azula and Sokka looked at each other in horror. "What was that?"

"That isn't either! Peasant! Listen to me! Gah!"

The people in the tent were laughing their heads off.

"Katara! You DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT put a vacuum cleaner in a bath tub full of water!"

"But, it's dirty… it needs a bath…"

They doubled over in laughter. Nothing like a loopy Katara and a suffering Zuko.

"You think we should help them?" Yue asked, between giggles.

Everybody stopped to think about it.

Silence…

More Silence…

Man, these people sure do give a lot of thought to this…

"NAH!"

"DON'T!" Zuko jumped out of the way.

The earth tent shook. Whatever hit them, it had to be big.

"You peasant! Have you completely lost it?! That was Azula's favorite chair!"

Azula's eye twitched. "Not my thinking chair!"

Everybody gave her a weird look.

Katara's voice sounded like a 5 year old's. "It was ugly…"

Azula gaped. "It is most certainly NOT ugly! That peasant has no taste!"

"In what? Blues Clues collectibles?" Toph snickered.

"Ooh!" Ty Lee raised her hand. "I have those!"

Everybody slapped their forehead.

"…and it was squishing these fluffy thingies…"

"Katara…" A long pause. "Those are dust bunnies."

"Oh!"

He slapped his forehead.

"They look so cute, can we keep them? Please! Please! _Please! Please!_ Please! Please! **Please!** If we don't," her tone changed from a little girl to a murderer… "I'd be very angry."

Zuko gulped. "Uh, yeah, whatever you say."

"Yehey!" she jumped in joy. She took one in her hand. "I'll name you… Sheldon!"

Zuko's eye twitched. "Sheldon? That is the dumbest name I have ever heard…"

Katara suddenly appeared inches from his face with the same lazed deranged eyes. "Sheldon is a good name." She said lowly.

"Uh…" Zuko stepped back. "Yeah, it's a great name!" Katara smiled and returned to being a 5 year old. She didn't hear Zuko mutter "for a donkey…"

"Oh look, Zuko-doodle-doo!"

Everybody gaped. "Did she just?"

"Man…" Aang said with wide eyes. "She sounds like Ty Lee."

"Hey!" Ty Lee said, putting her hands on her hips. "Why didn't I think of that nickname?"

"Okay, this scares me." Jet said, hiding behind his girlfriend.

Azula shrugged. "It couldn't possibly get any worse now could it?"

Sokka gulped.

Back to the two…

"What now?" Zuko sighed in frustration.

Katara showed him the dust bunny. "It has your eyes!"

Everybody in the tent held their breath. That was unpredicted.

They burst into laughter the next second.

Zuko's eyes twitched. "Uhuh… and it has… your… hair?"

Katara glared at him and looked at the dust bunny. "You're right! Oh, it's just so adorable!" she skipped out of the room. "Come on, let's go find Sheldon some cute dresses!"

"This is gonna scar me for life…" Zuko breathed out as he lazily followed the retarded Katara.

Everybody in the tent was still laughing their heads off…

**2 minutes later…**

Still laughing…

**5 minutes later…**

Still laughing…

**5 more minutes later…**

Don't these people run out of oxygen?

"Wait…" Sokka said, gasping for air. "It's gone quiet."

Azula stopped. "Yeah, where are my brother and the peasant?"

Everybody's eyes widened.

Sokka stood up suddenly. "Put down the tent, _Put down the tent_, Put down the tent!" he panicked.

Toph did what he ordered and their eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they screamed…

**CLIFFY!**

* * *

Bwahahaha! Yet another cliffhanger!

So let's see, Katara is on a sugar rush, Zuko the birthday boy is forced to babysit her… cause nobody would dare to!

In the next episode of sLeEpOvEr:

A face off between sugar-rush Katara and Ty Lee…

Sokka's horrible experience with Katara 8 years ago.

And… I'm spoiling the surprise, aren't I?

REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you for reading!

Kalyn19


	15. craziness

Okay guys, sorry I forgot to write "Except Toph" in the last chapter… hehehe…

And sorry to Random.Gal930, i wasn't making fun of you! I swear! Forgive? I am so changing that part!

Thanks to all the reviewers and that you found it funny. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA

* * *

**THE C'S OF CRAZINESS**

"Wait…" Sokka said, gasping for air. "It's gone quiet."

Azula stopped. "Yeah, where are my brother and the peasant?"

Everybody's eyes widened.

Sokka stood up suddenly. "Put down the tent, _Put down the tent_, Put down the tent!" he panicked.

Toph did what he ordered and their eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they screamed… except Toph.

"Put it up, _put it up_, put it up!" Sokka ordered. Toph did it quickly and bonked Sokka's head in the process.

Everybody went into a fetal position and sucked their thumb… Except Toph.

"I never knew such a horrible sight existed…" Mai said with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Azula commented, shaking. "Next to Sokka's face, that was the worst thing I have ever seen…"

Sokka glared. "Hey!"

"Man, that must have been some sight." Toph said taking an Indian seat.

"You didn't see it, Toph?" Aang asked, still shielding his eyes.

Toph blinked. "No Twinkle Toes, I had something in my eye."

"Oh… Right… Sorry."

Azula looked at her. "This is the only time I would wish I was you."

Toph shrugged. "It really is a gift. I mean, imagine. If I wasn't blind, I'd be haunted by Sokka's face every waking moment of…"

"DON'T REMIND US!" the girls screamed.

Jet snickered. "That's more like the Sokka I know."

Sokka pouted. "I thought you girls loved me!"

"Oh we do." Yue supplied in a soft voice.

Ty Lee nodded perkily but was still covering her eyes. "Trust us Cutie, we do."

"Then why…"

"Sokka, honey." Suki cut in. "Do you really want to question why we love you or leave it be?"

"Leave it be, please!" Sokka said and returned to sucking his thumb.

"Hey guys, I know we're not supposed to care and all, but we should find Sugar Queen and Birthday Baby before they do any more damage to the house."

"Mansion." Azula corrected.

"Right, well, chickens, shall we?" Toph said, ready to bend the tent down again.

"Well, I guess." Ty Lee sighed. She stood up and dusted her pink fluffy skirt.

Everybody did the same, without the "pink fluffy skirt" part…

"I don't know about you guys, but I had enough trauma for a lifetime." Mai said.

"Wow, Mai." Azula said, putting her hands on her hips. Jet stood behind her and stared. "I didn't know you cared that less about my brother! I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh Mai!" Ty Lee said, pouting. "Are you really giving up on Zuko for that sugar rushed peasant? Who by the way, has awesome hair!" she shifted her gaze to Sokka. "hey Cutie, can you teach me how to loop my hair like that? And in the process get married?"

Sokka gulped. Suki and Yue glared. "He'll pass."

"Okidoki then!" she grinned.

"Ehem." Toph was getting impatient. "As much as I love listening to your gibberish, my hands are getting really tired, so if you guys just please SHUT UP and cover your eyes, I would love to get this thing over with." She said sweetly.

"Okidoki!" Aang perked up.

With everybody holding their breathes, Toph put down the earth tent.

They squinted their eyes. The horror was still there.

The whole room, covered in purple goop and posters of Barney everywhere. A statue of it in the middle of the room.

"It burns!" Sokka said hiding behind Suki.

Mai shielded her eyes with her sleeve. "The preschool chubby character… it pierces my Goth being with it's smile."

Ty Lee's eye twitched. "I know I'm childish and a little perky…"

The whole group glared at her.

"Okay, extremely perky, but even I hate Barney the dinosaur.'

"I kinda like Barney." Aang said suddenly. Everybody gave him a weird look.

"What?" he shrugged. "The tune is very catchy."

Toph slapped her forehead. Azula nodded. "Oh it is very catchy." She smirked.

"Care to sing it with me?" she motioned to the group, then they suddenly realized what version of the tune she wants to sing.

"Okay!" they all agreed with evil smirks, except Aang, who really thought the tune they were about to sing was for kids…

"Cue music!" Azula shouted, and suddenly the stereo started to play the tune.

She snapped her hands and everybody began their attack on the posters.

_I hate you,_

_You hate me,_

_Let's go together and kill barney!_

_With a lighting strike and ripped posters on the wall,_

_No more disturbing posters!_

With one verse down, all the posters of barney have been ripped down, covered, and placed mustaches on…

"The next thing to get rid off… Sokka!" Toph exclaimed.

They all shouted "Yeah!" and aimed at the warrior boy.

"Or…" Sokka said with big eyes… "We could get rid of the purple goop. That's better, right?"

Azula put her finger on her chin. "Mmm, no. This is way better."

"I agree." Jet said, taking out his weapons.

"WHAT?!" Sokka gaped.

"If he doesn't agree he's gonna swim with the Unagi." Ty Lee nodded.

"True." Jet shrugged.

Aang kneeled down on the floor. "What have you done?!"

"Let's see, we ripped the posters of your childhood hero. No need to thank us." Toph smiled sweetly.

Aang pouted and sniffled. "You basically killed my being!"

"Oh…" Toph chuckled. "Even better! You _need_ to thanks us for that!" she grinned and left him. She poked Azula. "Ehem."

Azula looked at her and blinked. "Oh right. Cue second verse!"

_I hate you,_

_You hate me,_

_With Sokka's machete and Jet's hooky thingies_

_No more hideous dinosaur!_

And with that, the giant statue of the purple dinosaur was destroyed, along with Aang's childhood.

"Ah! That is so much better!" Azula said as she breathed fresh air.

"I am going to have very disturbing nightmares tonight…" Aang said, twitching his wide eyes.

Toph and Azula smirked. "You're welcome!"

"Okay guys," Suki said. "Now for the purple goop."

"Guys wait! It could just be jam!" Sokka said.

"Okay, you try it, Sokka." Suki said.

"Okay, I will! But you can't have any! It's mine I tell you, MINE!" then he went to the wall and scraped the purple goop with a spoon he took from his pants. And it's not in the pocket, if you get what I mean.

Everybody waited for his analysis of the purple goop.

His face scrunched up.

"Well?" Jin asked.

Sokka choked. "I'd rather not tell you…"

Toph sighed. "It's all yours Snoozles."

"If you please?" Azula snapped her fingers. "Cue—"

Katara entered holding the dust bunny on both hands. She was wearing a red dress that had ruffles on almost everywhere. A big red bow in her hair. Her hair was let down in rich brown curls. She looked like a red Goldilocks.

Everybody's eyes twitched.

In came Zuko, with a baby carriage for the dust bunny, I mean Sheldon. He was wearing a blue tuxedo and had a blue gentleman hat on. His tie was a stripe of blue and white. His eye was twitching as well.

Everybody's jaw fell on the floor.

"Wow," Azula said, picking up her jaw. "Even I couldn't get Zuko to wear a tuxedo, in BLUE."

"You look so cute, Zukky-kins!" Ty Lee said cupping her cheeks.

Sokka and Jet's eyes twitched. "I will never look at you the same again."

Mai covered her eyes. "This is worse than Li and Lo in a bikini."

Everybody nodded and gave the two a weird look.

Toph crossed her arms. "Well, as long as I know you people are suffering, I'm satisfied."

"What happened, Li?"

"Apparently, when the peasant said we were going to look for dresses for that thing, she meant the three of us." He said, lazed eyes. He looked like he was dead. He shifted his gaze at Sokka and Azula. "I hate you people."

Katara's eyes widened. "What have you done to Sheldon's baby room?"

"U-huh. Yeah. We figured it was too disturbing." Azula said. She walked up to Katara. "How dare you lay a finger on my thinking chair!"

Long pause.

"I mean, my favorite chair."

"It didn't go with the purple paint." She shrugged.

"Oh so that's what it is, phew I'm relieved." Sokka sighed.

Zuko blinked. "Actually, it was a combination of bir—"

"DON'T TELL ME!" Sokka shouted and covered his ears.

"What? It's not like you ate it!" Zuko shouted.

Everybody kept silent. Sokka rubbed his tummy. "I thought it was jam."

Zuko gave him a weird look. "Okay…"

COMMERCIAL

Hello, readers! Thank you so much for sticking with this fic until it ends! And we're on chapter 15! Wohoo! At least 10 more chapters to go until the party is over! Aww…

But who cares about that! Let's have fun as long as we can!

And announcements… Right, Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I kinda lost internet connection, sorry!

But thanks for those who reviewed and like this! As I've stated a billion times:

YOU GUYS ROCK!

Okay, now that that's off my chest, I would like you all t get on with the story!

END COMMERCIAL

"Wait a second!" Ty lee exclaimed. "I have an outfit just like that!" she pointed at Katara.

"Oh, so that's why we found it in your closet." She said realizing it suddenly.

Ty Lee's eyes twitched. She cartwheel-ed over to her and shook her violently. "Take. It. Off."

"uh-oh." Mai sighed. Everybody looked at her. "One time, Azula borrowed her clothes without asking…"

"Isn't that stealing?" Aang asked. They shushed him harshly.

"…that day, Azula found out why she needs to ask permission from Ty Lee, and how yoga will never work for her… ever."

"Mai," Azula said sweetly. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that horrid day."

Mai nodded. "Just pointing out a… point. Wow, redundant much?"

Back with angry Ty Lee and the sugar rushed Katara.

"I said TAKE IT OFF! NOW!" she screamed.

Katara blinked. "Aww, are you sad? Turn that frown upside down, grumpy. It will work wonders for you're aura!" she smiled sweetly.

Ty Lee's eye twitched. "Don't you tell me about AURAS! My aura is pink! PINK AND HAPPY And PerkY!"

The group "ooh-ed"

"Wow, she might actually be more like Ty Lee than Ty Lee." Jet said.

"Creepy." Toph sighed.

Ty Lee turned to them with wide eyes. "Oh no she won't!"

Katara dusted her shoulders. "Well then Ty lee-Wy Lee. Don't get your braids in a bundle." Katara said. "You wouldn't want the whole room to catch your sadness." She shifted her voice into a murderer again. "Do you?"

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes. "Oh it's on."

Everybody went back to their seats before, including Azula who made Jet carry her chair back to her place.

"Is the bet still on?" Aang asked. "Cause, she looks pretty fun to me."

Toph sighed. "It lasts until the end of the party, Twinkle toes."

"Awww… no fair…"

"Hey, Sokka, how do you reverse her sugar rush?" Suki asked.

"Um…" he put his finger under his chin. "I'll tell you later. Right now. Let's just watch the show." He draped an arm on her shoulder… the other arm on Yue.

"Oh wait," Azula said standing up. We forgot one last verse! Ladies?"

Suki and Yue stood up. "Cue music!"

_I hate you,_

_You hate me,_

_Let's go together and kill barney!_

_With Yue's moon powers and Suki's fans…_

_No more gooey purple goop!_

"Well done, team." Azula clapped. She motioned to the two. "Proceed."

Meanwhile…

The chauffer (1gokataang) was just about to park next to Song's house. She was waiting patiently by the door with her sleeping bags.

The girl in all black formal with shades approached her.

"Are you ready miss?" the chauffer said cheerily.

Song nodded and handed her the bags. "Thanks."

The chauffer shrugged. "It's the least I could do for a girl who is about to enter that crazy house."

"What?" Song said as he opened the back of the limo.

"Oh, nothing…" she shrugged and whistled the tune of "Fairly Odd Parents" She opened the door for her to enter.

"Thank you again." She smiled.

The chauffer rolled her eyes. "Could you please stop saying thank you?" she batted her eyes behind the shades.

"Okay…"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Song said perkily.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Song asked, playing with the buttons.

"To a torture chamber…" she sighed.

Song's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"To Prince Zuko's mansion, miss." She repeated.

"Oh… Who is prince Zuko?"

"Um," she looked at the instructions Azula gave her. "Lee, ma'am. He prefers to be called that."

"Oh… why?"

"Because… well…" she looked back at her. "Why do you keep asking questions?"

Song's eyes widened. "WATCH THE ROAD!"

Her head snapped forward and evaded the delivery truck full of chocolate fudge. 2 containers flew into Song's lap. "Wow, fudge!" she said cheerily.

"Ooh! Can I have one?" the driver said.

"Sure!" Song handed her a pack.

The chauffer caught it and put the car on auto-driver. She went to the passenger's lounge just by walking, opened the lid, and dug in.

"Mmm… fudge…" she said, her cheeks covered in choco fudge.

Song looked at her. "Um, you have fudge on your… face…"

"So?" she said, stuffing her face with fudge. "You have your own! MY FUDGE!"

Song nodded. "Okay…" she opened her pack and took the first pack. "I guess it won't hurt to eat some."

The chauffer nodded. She finished her pack. "You gonna eat that?" she motioned to the rest of the pack.

Song shook her head. "Uh yeah, here!" she said giving it to her.

"Oh that reminds me!" she turned around for two seconds and brought out her handkerchief. "He— Where's the box of fudge?"

The chauffer blinked innocently. "In my stomach…"

"Oh." Song said, taking her handkerchief back.

"Well, I better get back to the wheel, the auto-driver only works for 30 minutes." She smiled and went back to the front.

Song looked at her pack and placed it in her bag. "I'll eat it later…"

Back at the mansion:

"So, you could start anytime now…" Toph sighed. It has been… 10 minutes and they just stared at each other, waiting for the other one to move.

"I would if someone would stop staring! Staring is rude!" Katara said.

Ty Lee glared. "And taking somebody's clothes without permission is also rude."

Katara blinked. "It is? Well, sorry about that. Wait, I'm hungry, be back in a sec! ZUKO! COME HERE NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" he gulped and stood up.

"Hey," he poked Sokka's ponytail. "How do you reverse her sugar rush?"

Sokka whispered. "Feed her salt… Make sure she doesn't know or she would freak."

Zuko nodded.

"Oh Zuko! Do I have to bring out the tidal wave?" Katara said sweetly.

"Uh, no peasant." He said moving to her.

Katara giggled rapidly. "Peasant. Isn't that sweet? Sweet… which reminds me! Katara hungry! Zuko feed Katara NOW!"

Everybody looked at them weirdly as they left.

"Next party, no sweets and cake?" Azula asked, eating popcorn.

Everybody nodded. "Next party, no sweets and cake."

"Ooh! What about little weenies?" Sokka asked all of a sudden.

Azula glared. "What do you mea? We have weenies!"

Sokka drooled. "Where? Where?"

Toph grinned. "Check in the mirror, Snoozles. Big weenie right over there."

Sokka pouted. "Do you people hate me that much?"

Azula and Toph shrugged. "Yeah."

Suddenly, dramatic music played… The sad violin kind.

Everybody's eyes widened. "What was that?"

Ty Lee looked at them. "Guys, I have some bad news."

Everybody gulped. "What?"

**AND… CLIFFHANGER, AGAIN…**

* * *

Hahaha, sorry for that… I need a sugar rush to continue… See you guys next time!

Did I mention reviews make a sugar rush even crazier?

REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks for reading!

kalyn19


End file.
